Such a Fooled Heart
by Nightsailer
Summary: Jareth has a mortal enemy in the lord of the demons. And as he courts Sarah, the Demon King shrouds Lindsay in his net of mystery, making her a powerful ally. Can Jareth keep Sarah's life from coming apart at the seams?
1. Someone I've Seen Before

Hiya peeps! This is my first movie-fanfic, so please give me a little credit if it's not that great X_X This first chapter is kinda like an intro, so bear with me and wait till it gets better! Warning: Sappy. R&R PLEASE!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`~

__

"…beating so fast, in search of new dreams…"

Sarah gasped as she sat up in bed. Her heart beat fast as she looked over at the alarm clock. _3:34am,_ it read. It was the night after she had gotten home from Jareth's labyrinth, and the memories were painfully fresh in her mind. She could have sworn that the haunting melody had been playing somewhere in the confines of her bedroom.

"Sarah?" Her father's voice floated through her door. "Are you alright?"

"Fine, dad," she muttered, pressing a hand to her pounding chest. "Just a nightmare."

"Ok, if you're sure…" She heard his steps retreating down the hall.

Sarah collapsed backwards onto her mounds of pillows. _I think I'm scarred for life, _she thought remorsefully to herself. _That retched Goblin King! He had to come and ruin my life…_She turned over and tried to make sleep take her once again, but it wouldn't come. Jareth's face kept flashing through her tired mind, blasting it awake with his parting words. _"Fear me, love me, and I shall be your slave!"_

"GO AWAY!" She buried her head under her blankets.

Her scream wakened Toby from his uneasy sleep. She could hear his cries being quieted by her stepmother, Karen.

"This will NEVER stop…" She turned onto her back once again to stare at the ceiling.

Jareth watched her wistfully through a crystal ball that floated in front of him. He had been lounging on his bed for quite a while, leaving only when absolutely necessary. Some of his minions had been trying to persuade him to eat, but he wouldn't accept any of their offers, choosing instead to brood in front of the sparkling orb.

"Sweet Sarah, why do you suffer so?" His hand gently caressed the round surface. "You needed only ask me for the world, and I would gladly have put it into your hands. All I asked for in return was your affections…" He pulled his fingers away from her image as one of his goblins entered the room.

"Your majesty…?" It asked warily. King Jareth had been known to throw things and kill many a goblin.

"What do you want?!" Jareth asked, scoffing. "I'm rather preoccupied at the moment, if you haven't noticed."

His servant peered at the crystal ball before Jareth swept it away out of sight.

"If I may, your majesty," he started. "If you care for her so much, why not go to her realm instead of bringing her here? Maybe she'll be more prone to listening if she's on her own…how you say…turf."

"How do YOU think those idiot mortals would react to a GOBLIN in their midst, moron?!" The Goblin King picked at his nails irritably.

"Then why don't you become one of them? You certainly have the power."

"Of course I do! But should I really stoop that low?!" This last wasn't really meant as a question, but roared at the top of his lungs. "Get out, before I send you to join your brother in the Bog of Eternal Stench!"

This got the goblin's attention, and he hurried out of the room as fast as his little legs could carry him.

Jareth sighed and reclined on his bed once again. With a wave of his hand, the crystal zipped back into view, showing Sarah in an uneasy sleep.

"If I were to become one of you," he murmured, "would you consider me then?" With that, his tired eyes finally drifted closed and the king fell into an exhausted and much-needed sleep.

The alarm rang true at 6:00am. Sarah fumbled around with the buttons and switched it off. _Not an wink of deep sleep,_ she thought wearily. She slid her feet into her slippers and padded down the stairs to the table.

Her father was reading the newspaper, her stepmother was setting the table, and Toby was crying from his playpen on the floor. Sarah passed him with a grimace, muttering "Oh shut up." She shot a glance at her parents to see if they'd overheard this unpleasant remark. When they showed no sign of response, she sighed and seated herself beside her father.

"Morning, dear. How'd you sleep?" Her stepmother bustled around the kitchen, stirring this and flipping that.

"Fine." Her usual response.

"That's good."

Sarah watched her for a few more minutes. _She wouldn't care if I HADN'T slept well, anyway…_She reached for the milk and sloshed some into her cereal.

"Oh, honey! I made pancakes!" Karen gave her an exasperated look.

"I'm not that hungry," Sarah stated, even though her stomach was rumbling with the hunger. She took a bite of her cereal and stared at the back of the Cocoa Puffs box.

Karen just shook her head and turned to Toby. Richard looked from one to the other before shrugging and going back to his newspaper.

Sarah finished her cereal and trudged to the door. "I'm leaving," she shouted back to her family. Without waiting for a response, she hefted her backpack onto her shoulder and walked out of the house.

On the way to school, she waved her friends away and walked alone. She needed the time to think. Everywhere she looked she saw something that reminded her of the Labyrinth…and the Goblin King. _I wish I could just walk with my eyes closed, _ she thought with a sigh. She was on the verge of trying it when she realized she was at the school.

"What's with you today?" Her boyfriend, Bryan, trotted up to her. "You waved us away like we were a bunch of bugs."

"Sorry, Bryan," she said apologetically. "I needed time to think."

"Oh? Care to share?"

"Not particularly."

"Come on. We've got 15 minutes before class starts." He sat down on the stairs and looked at her expectantly.

"Bryan, I REALLY don't want to talk about it." How could she? The Labyrinth, Ludo, Sir Didymus, Hoggle…Jareth… Bryan would probably send her to the nurse with the complaint of temporary insanity.

He looked hurt. "My own girlfriend can't talk to me about things…" He shook his head.

Sarah took his hands in hers. "I'll tell you when I'm ready, ok?" _Yeah right._

Bryan looked up at her and smiled. "Alright. But only on one condition."

She eyed him suspiciously. "And that would be…?"

He laughed. "Kiss me!"

Sarah rolled her eyes but leaned down to kiss him.

"Excuse me. Are you Sarah Williams?"

She whirled around and came face to face with a gorgeous blonde boy. He was light complected, almost looking like he'd never seen the sun at all. "Hello…?" Sarah looked him up and down. "Uh, have we met before?"

The boy smiled, revealing unnaturally pointed teeth. "Somewhere along the line…"

Bryan was getting annoyed with the interruption. "Who are you anyway? And don't you go hitting on my girlfriend, hear?"

The boy ignored him and advanced on Sarah. "You're just as beautiful as ever."

"Uh…Th...thank you…" She backed up, almost tripping over her own feet as his eyes held hers captive. Now she was sure she had seen him before. _Those eyes…_she thought. _I remember them from somewhere…if only I could remember!_

"Hey, HEY! What are you doing?!" Bryan grabbed the boy by the arms and pinned him against the wall. The boy barely blinked.

"I was looking upon unrivaled beauty, that's what." He shot an approving glance at Sarah, then pushed the shorter boy's arms away with little or no effort. "Sarah, my name is Jareth." Then he walked away, leaving her stunned behind him.


	2. All in Good Time

Hello again! Thanks for your positive reviews, they are much appreciated! ^.^ Keep 'em coming, and I'll keep posting. This chapter's a little slow, but I PROMISE the plot'll get thicker. R&R!!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"…J…Jareth…"

"That's a weird name. I wonder if he goes to our school?" Bryan wondered aloud. But Sarah wasn't listening. Her mind was racing.

_Him? HERE?! Never! He wouldn't…HE COULDN'T!!! _She started to sway slightly, and balanced herself against the railing. _Maybe it's just a coincidence…_

"…Are you even listening to me?" Bryan asked, agitated.

"I'm sorry…I'm feeling a bit woozy right now…" The music had started up again in the back of her head as she stared after Jareth. 

__

There's such a sad love, deep in your eyes…

I could have SWORN I saw love somewhere in those deep blue eyes…Sarah shuddered at the thought. The Goblin King had only wanted a toy; something to pass the time with. She was sure of this, as he had asked her to "fear me, love me, do as I say". She barely noticed Bryan pounding on her shoulder.

"Sarah? SARAH? CAN YOU HEAR ME?!" His worried gaze swept over her, breaking her from her trance.

She brushed him away, her eyes glued on Jareth's retreating form. "I can hear you just fine, lamebrain- OH!" Jareth had suddenly disappeared from view, seemingly into nowhere. She clamped her hand to her mouth. _Now I KNOW it's him…_Her feet seemed to move on their own as she walked swiftly to where he had disappeared. "Jareth? Where did you go?"

The Goblin King in disguise watched her from the school roof with a chuckle. "So she knows, does she? I didn't intend for her to find out so soon." He automatically reached out a hand toward her bewildered form. "Soon, Sarah…" Then he disappeared to someplace he could wait for human school to start.

Ignoring Bryan's chattering as best she could, Sarah hustled down the hall towards her first period class. "Goodbye, Bryan," she pressured as she practically shoved him out of the room. Rubbing her temples, she sank gratefully into her seat. The teacher gave her a questioning glance, but she just waved it away. As students flowed steadily into the classroom, she began to feel edgy. Something interesting, and probably unwanted, was about to happen.

"Class, we have a new student, though I have no idea why he's come so late in the year. This is…" Mr. Hirkinson consulted his list. "…Jareth! Say hello to Jareth, class."

Sarah groaned, but couldn't deflect her gaze from the blonde "student" standing in the front of the room. He shot her a cunning smirk.

"Let's find you a seat." The teacher looked around. Sarah remembered that the seat next to her was empty since Robert moved and quickly tried to stuff her backpack into it. Too late.

"Ah, Miss Williams! Thank you for volunteering. Jareth, have a seat next to Sarah over there."

_What did I do to deserve this…_Sarah berated herself. She let her head sink into her arms and tried to concentrate on the sketch of the teacher carved into her desk.

In front of the class, Mr. Hirkinson had begun his usual Language Arts drone. Sarah usually used this time as a study hall; this class was so easy you could pass it without attending school a day of your life. However, she couldn't get used to his hard eyes watching her back. She shifted uncomfortably, only to get a poke in her back.

"Hey, Sarah!" Lindsay hissed from the seat behind her. "Do you know that new guy? He's so hot!" When Sarah shook her head, Lindsay gave her a weird look. "Are you sure? I would've thought the guy was in LOVE with you from the way he's staring."

Sarah shot a look at Jareth, only to have him catch and hold her gaze. Her heart raced as he smiled at her. He turned back to his desk and scribbled something down on a piece of paper. It was then thrust into her hand with a prodding glance.

Before Sarah could open it, the teacher raised his voice. "Mr. Jareth, what do you think the Goblins in the Czech mythology created the Labyrinth for? You should know this already, as you are passing notes in your first day of class."

Jareth looked unshaken as he glared back at the teacher. "It was created so that when the Goblin King took the children to his castle, it would be near impossible for the mortals looking for them to find them. It worked perfectly until the mortal girl that he loved defeated the Labyrinth and drove the King into ruin…" His voice trailed off in reminiscence that only he and Sarah recognized.

Mr. Hirkenson gave him a wondering glance. "Very good…! How did you know this? Did they teach Czech mythology at your old school?"

"You could say that," Jareth said mysteriously. Sarah looked at him and saw that old gleam in his eyes. Suddenly her head started chiming with music, this time louder than ever. Her vision blurred, and her stomach turned flip-flops. She stood up, right in the middle of class, ran to the trash can and threw up. After that, everything went dark.

"Sarah…? Sarah, are you alright?"

"Daddy…?" She fought to open her eyes. This embrace was somewhat warmer and more caring than her father's, but who else could it be…?

"Come on, you can do it…"

Bleary objects started forming in her line of sight, and the person holding her grunted with satisfaction. But Sarah's stomach gave another heave, and her protector turned her over to let her cleanse her systems without getting it all over them.

When she was finished, he swept her up into his arms again and cuddled her close. "Everything is going to be alright," he murmured.

"Who…who are you?" She became vaguely aware that she was wearing a magnificent ball gown, just like when…

"JARETH!"

She woke up in the nurse's office, her blanket tossed haphazardly to the side. Mrs. White came running into the room.

"Sarah! What's wrong?" She felt Sarah's forehead and glanced at her worriedly. "Do you want me to send you home now? School ended three hours ago."

Sarah put her head down on her hand. "I guess so."

The nurse went to get her backpack out of her office. "A very nice young man brought you here. He stayed with you until school was over and I made him go home. He sat by your bed, held your hand, and whispered to you. It was so sweet!"

_Bryan…? _"Who was it, do you know?"

The woman shook her head. "Must have been a new student, for I have treated most of the boys at this school at one point or another. Little rascals, always getting themselves hurt in one way or another." A fond smile crept across her face. "I remember when you were here in your freshman year…"

"Ma'am," Sarah interrupted impatiently. "If you don't know his name, could you at least tell me what he looked like?"

If the nurse was upset by Sarah's interjection, she didn't show it. "He was a handsome one," she said a little dreamily. "Blonde hair and the most amazing blue eyes! You know, you hardly see such a deep blue color anymore. Usually there's a few flecks of green or brown in there somewhere…"

But Sarah wasn't listening anymore. She had just remembered the note that Jareth had passed her in first period. Slowly, she reached for her backpack. With a quick glance at the nurse, she gathered up her things and took off out the door, not even uttering a quick goodbye to the now rambling woman.

Once outside, she fished the little scrap of paper out of the pack. "I'm so sloppy," she muttered to herself. The paper was bent so badly it was almost illegible. Turning it this way and that, she couldn't make heads or tails of the smeared writing. She gave herself a mental slap and tossed it into the garbage. _Go figure, _she thought. _Just when I thought I might be getting somewhere in this mess…_

"Oh, but you CAN get somewhere."

Sarah spun around, though she already knew who would be standing there with a satisfied smirk. "Were you reading my thoughts?" She inquired with a forced voice.

Jareth laughed heartily. "No, of course not. You and I both know that's pure fantasy." He walked toward her, making his steps tantalizingly slow. "Don't we?"

"I…really don't know anymore," she whispered. All her instincts were telling her to run, run and get away from this man. But her feet were glued to the spot. Jareth seemed to have that power over her.

"It seems you have learned something since our last encounter." His voice was carefully lowered. "You know who I am now, I am sure of that."

She nodded. Her throat was now paralyzed as well.

"There's no need to be afraid, Sarah." He took another step forward.

"Why are you here?" She croaked. "I beat your Labyrinth! Leave me alone!"

"Oh, but I can't do that, little Sarah. You are the first one I have ever considered to be more than a mere mortal."

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" Sarah muttered. The fear was slowly slipping from her voice, though she still kept a cautious eye on the Goblin King.

"All in good time, Sarah. All in good time." Then, with a flick of his wrist, he was gone.

"DARN IT!" Sarah pounded her fists against the wall. "DARN YOU, JARETH!"

"Sarah…?" Lindsay stepped out of the door, her eyes wide with fear. "What just happened?"

Sarah jumped. Someone had seen Jareth disappear.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Next Chapter: Someone has seen Jareth for what he really is! Sarah has to think fast to keep the biggest gossiper in the school from telling the world of the Goblin King's existence…somehow. Will she manage that AND Jareth's continuing attempts to win her hand?


	3. Make you Believe, little girl

"Uh…" Sarah's heart was beating fast. If word got out that Jareth wasn't what he seemed… She shuddered at the mere thought.

Lindsay looked at her with scared curiosity. "Did I just see that new guy, Jareth, disappear?"

Sarah decided to play dumb. "I dunno. Did you? I wasn't paying attention."

"Yes you were," Lindsay objected. "You were staring at him like you couldn't tear your eyes away."

_Strike one,_ Sarah thought. "Well…"

"Is there something you know that I don't?"

_Man this girl is dense. _"No." She fidgeted as if she wanted to get away.

"Sarah, I'm not stupid. You knew him from somewhere, and you know why he disappeared." Lindsay got right up in her face. "Tell me how you know him."

_Maybe she isn't. _Sarah sighed. "Lindsay, if I told you, you wouldn't believe me. And also, to be frank, you're the biggest loudmouth in the school. If ANY of this were to get out, I'd be labeled a freak for the rest of my life."

"What if I promise not to tell anyone?"

"But the question is, can I TRUST you?" Sarah didn't plan on letting ANY of her story out, but she just had to see this cheerleader bimbo's reaction.

"Let's just say if you don't, the whole school will hear about your friend's little disappearing act."

Sarah laughed. "What proof have you got?"

Lindsay pulled out a video camera. Sarah remembered with a sinking heart that Lindsay was in charge of the video yearbook.

"I was filming the grounds for the yearbook when I saw you two talking. I thought it would be an excellent example for the "teen love" section." She smirked. "I caught the whole thing on tape."

Sarah clenched her fists. "You know I have a boyfriend!"

Lindsay shrugged. "I was looking for a way to piss you off. You STOLE him from me."

"Bryan never liked you!" Sarah exploded. "You blackmailed him into dating you before he met me!"

The blond girl waved this away. "What's done is done. Getting back to the point, you have one of two choices. You can tell me everything you know about Jareth, and this tape will never see the light of day. Either that or you can ignore my offer, and this tape is shown to everyone in the school."

Sarah was trapped. She lost both ways. If she told Lindsay, the girl would have something on her for the rest of her life. If she refused…well, it wouldn't be pretty. Her only chance was to take her adversary up on her offer…for her sake and for Jareth's.

_Why I'm considering his feelings, I'll never know…_

"Alright, alright, I'll tell you. But you'd better sit down; you're in for it."

About a half an hour later, Sarah finished. She took a deep breath and smirked at the look of shock and wonder on Lindsay's face.

"What did you think?" Sarah asked.

"That's…that's amazing!" She exclaimed. "When did all this happen?!"

"Two nights ago," Sarah mumbled. NOT the reaction she expected.

"And you say he's the Goblin King?! That is so cool! And he's so hot too!" Lindsay got a dreamy look in her eyes. "Do you think he'd ever consider taking ME to his Labyrinth?"

"NO!"

Lindsay gave her a surprised and slightly hurt look. Sarah clamped her hand over her mouth. _Why did I react so strongly to that? _ She screamed silently to herself. _It would be a GOOD thing if he fell in love with her. Maybe then he'd leave ME alone!_ But somehow she couldn't bring herself to believe this wholeheartedly. 

"Well, whatever. Do you want to come over? Maybe we can figure this out together." Lindsay got up and dusted herself off. "And maybe HE'LL show up," she added with a smile.

Sarah tried to think of something she had to do that afternoon, but nothing came. So she resigned and let herself be dragged down the street.

The image slowly faded from the crystal ball Jareth was watching through. "Intriguing," he breathed. He once again resided in his throne room, feet propped up on the table beside him. He had shed his human disguise for the moment. Stretching, he stood up and checked the time. "They should be there by now. I think it's time to pay them a little visit." The Goblin King strode towards the portal.

"Um, your majesty!" Hoggle came running up to his side. "Doncha think yous should puts on your disguise?" The goblin looked up at his mentor expectantly.

"That Lindsay girl still has doubts, Hogsbrain," he replied. "I plan to erase them." And with that, Jareth stepped through the portal and was gone.


	4. I Wish

Hey again! Thanks SO much for all your reviews and support! They are greatly appreciated with keeping this story going ^.^ As promised, CHAPTER FOUR! **yay clap clap clap** R&R please!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Here we are." Lindsay pulled Sarah up the steps to a mansion that seemed to be twice the size of Texas. Sarah's jaw dropped open. She'd known that Lindsay was rich, but not THAT rich.

"Wow," was all she managed to say. Lindsay let her gape for about a second before dragging her inside.

"Lindz, is that you?" Her mother called from inside.

"Yeah, and I brought a friend over. Hope you don't mind."

"Oh, who is it?" Mrs. Marrin came out of the kitchen drying her hands on a towel. "Oh, this is a new face! And what's your name dear?"

_How could someone so snobby have such a nice mother? _Sarah wondered vaguely. "I'm Sarah Williams. Nice to meet you."

The older woman smiled. "Likewise, I'm sure. Would you two like anything to snack on?"

Sarah hoped Lindsay would say yes. Her mom, Linda, always said caviar took time to get used to, but Sarah thought it would be cool to pretend to be rich for a day. She was a little disappointed when Lindsay shook her head no, but decided to stick with the task at hand.

The two girls bounded up the stairs to Lindsay's room, though both with very different intentions. Lindsay was eager to find out more about this mysterious Goblin King, and Sarah was just fascinated with the ornate paintings and overall size of the home. She kept looking this way and that, as if trying to take it all in at once.

"Sorry my room is such a mess," Lindsay said. She waved Sarah into the last door on the right.

"That's alright," Sarah said as she stared into the bedroom. It was practically bigger than her entire house!

"Well, don't just stand there, let's go in." Lindsay dumped her stuff onto the huge bean bag in front of a wide-screen platinum TV then collapsed onto her bed, making the canopy rustle and sway. Sarah carefully sat down, making sure not to bump anything.

"Now," Lindsay proclaimed, "let's get on with it. What exactly did you wish to have Toby taken away?"

"Uh, I don't remember exactly," Sarah said evasively. She didn't want to accidentally summon the Goblin King.

"Oh, come on! It was only two nights ago."

"I'm serious!" Sarah was starting to get annoyed. This girl was prying, and nosy people weren't really on her favorites list. "It's kind of unimportant if you consider what happened after-" Suddenly, the magic level in the room had shot up to a maximum. Lindsay obviously didn't feel it, but after something as trying as the Labyrinth, it wasn't something you soon forgot. The cheerleader had started to babble mindlessly again about some fancy with Goblin Kings and mazes, so Sarah took this opportunity to glance around the room. The very air seemed to tingle with a sort of magic.

_Jareth, are you there…?_

As if in response, a crystal ball rolled seemingly out of nowhere and landed at her feet. Fearfully, she bent to pick it up. But this movement was what finally got Lindsay's attention.

"What's wrong?" She asked. She leaned over to see what Sarah was doing.

Sarah quickly kicked the ball under the bed. "I'm tying my shoe," she said hastily.

"Oh. Well, you should have taken those off at the door. Mom doesn't like it when my friends leave their shoes on in the house."

_Friend, my butt. _"Sorry." She removed her shoes, tossed them to the doorway, and listened to Lindsay drone once again.

All the while, she couldn't take her thoughts off the crystal orb under the bed. Why had Jareth sent it? The room now seemed ablaze with the power within it. It seemed she only needed say the words…

"…And I wish Jareth were here." Lindsay finished.

There it was. Plain and simple. Everything that commanded goblin magic began with "I wish." Sarah sprang to her feet, heart pounding wildly. "What did you just say?" She whispered.

"I said I wish Jareth were here. I'd like to ask him a few ques-"

The magical energy crackled into sight, all clumping together to form a portal in the middle of the room. Lindsay screamed and dove behind her bed. Sarah waited with bated breath. 

The portal grew wider, and a dark shape could be seen on the other side. The figure grasped the edge of the hole in space and time, then stepped out.

With a loud schloop, hole disappeared back to where ever it had come from, and in front of them stood the King of the Goblins.


	5. Jealousy is the Worst Enemy

Hey peeps. Back again. This is Chapter 5! It's late and I'm going to bed now, but if you R&R, you just might find out what happens next. So send 'em in, and I'll keep writing!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hello again, Sarah," Jareth said softly, his face aglow with a smirk.

"Hi," she muttered. For some reason she couldn't bring herself to look him in the eye.

Lindsay, on the other hand, was quite a different story.

"Oh…my God…You're the Goblin King!" She jumped up from her hiding place behind the bed. Her eyes were wide and wondering, and she seemed unable to find the right expression to plaster on her pretty face.

Jareth ignored her. "So, Sarah. Did you get my little present?"

"W…What present?" Sarah moved nervously in front of the bed where the crystal was hidden.

"Come, come. You know very well "what present"." He flicked his wrist, and the crystal rolled itself out from under the bed.

Lindsay gave her a disapproving glare. "So THAT'S what you were doing!"

"Shut up, girl!" Jareth commanded. She fell silent in shock. "That's better. I am here for Sarah and Sarah alone." He walked smoothly over to where the crystal lay, picked it up, and turned to Sarah. "This is yours."

"But-"

"No buts." The king pushed the bauble into her hand. He leaned close to her. "Sarah," he murmured. "Please take it. I would give you the world if you asked, but you refuse. So I beg of you, take this little trinket…to remind you that in the Underground, there IS someone true."

"Jareth…I have a life here! I have a boyfriend who loves me…" She grimaced at the pain evident in the Goblin King's eyes. "Just…stop it!" She pulled away from him and tried to run, but he grabbed her hand.

"Sarah! Don't run away from me again!"

"Let go! Leave me alone!" Sarah had tears streaming down her cheeks.

Lindsay looked on in disgust. "I feel like a third wheel here," she muttered. "Jareth, why don't you come take me to your labyrinth?"

He rounded on her, sending her scurrying behind the bed again. "Because, little girl, you are an insolent piece of filth that hasn't the right to be trodden under my boots," he snarled. But the gleam in his eyes fascinated the girl. She pulled herself to a squatting position and stared him back unblinking.

"You have such a beautiful face," she ventured. 

His face lit up with interest. "Go on," he prodded.

Relieved by his reaction, she pressed on. "And your eyes are so…sweet," she invented. Though his mischievous gaze was anything but that, it was good enough for the time being.

Sarah felt her face start to burn with fury. It seemed hot enough to catch the room on fire. "Um, Jareth," she broke in. "Don't you think you should-I don't know-attend to your goblins or something?"

He waved her away. "No. I left Hogsbreath in charge." Cape fluttering ominously, he turned back to Lindsay.

"Hoggle!" Sarah corrected in a low voice trembling with anger.

Basking in her sudden small victory, Lindsay moved closer. "And you just seem so…muscular." She decided to try and work a little of her cheerleader charm on the Goblin King. A smile so bright it would have made the sun drop its head in shame flashed across her face. "Could I…touch them?" She motioned toward his biceps.

Jareth leered at Sarah, who was obviously wrestling with her emotions. But he couldn't bring himself to torture her that much. "No. If you're done building my pride, I think I'll get back to the task at hand."

Sarah let out the breath she hadn't known she was holding. The crystal ball in her hands was steamed from the heat of her grasp. She hastily wiped it on her shirt.

"Oh?" Lindsay demanded. "And what would that be? Trying to persuade Sarah to love you?" She laughed. "Didn't she already prove that she didn't back in the Labyrinth?"

A tight grimace formed on Jareth's lips. "I'd advise you to hold your tongue, girl."

But Lindsay wasn't backing down. She believed she had the Goblin King cornered, and she wasn't giving up her prize. "But I don't want to, Jareth. Why don't you give up on her and go after someone that can give you what you want?"

"No one can give me what I want but Sarah. After all, she IS what I want." A pained look flashed across the room to Sarah.

She looked back at him helplessly, still doing battle with her feelings.

By this time, Lindsay was fed up. She was getting what she wanted, and now.

So she flung her arms around Jareth's neck and kissed him.


	6. Curiosity Killed the Cat

Hola! ^_^ Lol, sup guys. Thanks so much for your reviews!!! I am SO GLAD PEOPLE LIKE THIS STORY!! ^_________^ 

Sorry it took so long, but this chapter is where the plot thickens even more! *Dun dun dun* But don't be fooled, the ending of this chapter isn't what you think. I'll probably post the next one on Feb. 2nd cuz I'm going up to Erie for the weekend. Leave me lotsa love! Also, any suggestions are greatly appreciated. I try to add as many as possible if they go along with the storyline. So send 'em in!

Ok, I'll shut up and let you read now. R&R!!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Time seemed to stand still for the three occupants of the room. Sarah was shocked into silence, and, well, Jareth had reasons of his own for speechlessness. Lindsay seemed to be the only one that was truly enjoying the moment.

"Mmmf mm mff," the Goblin King complained. But even he was helpless to do anything in the current situation. His gaze darted nervously from Lindsay to Sarah.

Sarah looked on in astonishment. She clenched her fists, lower lip trembling. "It's rude to talk with your mouth full, Jareth!' She screamed. Then she fled from the room without even a backwards glance.

Only this last seemed to break Jareth from his stupor. He shoved Lindsay violently away from him and ran to the door after Sarah's retreating form. 

"Sarah!" He called with growing despair. "Sarah, don't run away again!" He bounded down the steps, the old mahogany wood moaning under his weight. But the girl had already rounded a corner at the end of the street and gone into the night.

He rounded on Lindsay, who had followed him eagerly down the stairs.

"YOU-LITTLE-WRETCH!" He shouted in a rage. "Look what you've done!"

"What I've done?" She asked, cocking her head to the side. "YOU were the one who didn't pull away until she was gone."

To this, the Goblin King had no answer. He could only stare dazedly after the one girl he had sacrificed so much to please. This was going to take a lot longer than he had thought.

*****

The wind whistled around Sarah as she ran into the cool March dusk. Tears of anger and confusion blurred her vision, making the world into a shifting underwater maze. Her feet pounded the pavement, and her breath came ragged and hard. But she didn't stop; she couldn't. She had to get as far away from the mansion at the end of the road as possible. She decided to race the darkness home, just for the pure exhilaration of it. Maybe it would help clear her mind.

She rounded the next bend in the street, and ran smack dab into Bryan.

"Whoa!" He exclaimed. "What's the rush?"

Sarah didn't answer, just flung her arms around his heck and cried into his shoulder. "Oh Bryan, thank God you're here, THANK GOD!"

He looked down at her, confused. "Sarah?" He slowly stroked her hair. "What's wrong?"

She just shook her head violently. "Bryan, please just support me for a while and save questions for later. Please?" After all, explaining the problem to him would mean retelling her adventure to the Labyrinth, and her mixed feelings for Jareth.

_I was so sure of myself and my feelings just this morning, _she thought angrily. _JUST THIS MORNING! DARN YOU JARETH!!!!_

Bryan pulled her against his chest and stared concernedly into her eyes. "Alright," he murmured. "I won't ask questions." He buried his face in her hair.

Rocking her back and forth, he settled them both down onto a park bench. A light breeze whipped at their hair. The silence seemed to stretch on forever to Bryan, but he held his tongue, however impatiently. This was not the time for questions.

After a time, Sarah looked up at him. "Bryan," she said softly. "Have you ever met anyone that could shake your feelings no matter what they did? I mean, it's like you don't like them, in fact you pretty much HATE them. But every time your mind gets time to wander, they pop into your head or even into your life." She blushed, trying to imagine how stupid she must sound. "Have you ever met anyone like that?"

Bryan gave her a sidelong look. "Well," he started, "there HAVE been some people like that, I'll have to admit."

"Like who?"

He thought for a moment. "Uh…Well, I don't remember their name. I met them a long time ago."

However suspicious she was, Sarah decided not to push matter. She looked at her watch.

"10:39?!" She yelped. "Karen's gonna have a fit!" She pulled out of Bryan's grasp and turned toward home. "I gotta go, see ya tomorrow!"

"Call me if you need to talk about anything," he called after her. "Wait! Do you want me to walk you home?"

"Nah, I'll go alone. Bye!" And with that, she was off running down the sidewalk.

Bryan shook his head. "You know, sometimes I really don't get her," he mumbled. Then he turned into his own driveway and disappeared into the warmth of his house.

*****

Sarah flung open the front door with a loud bang. It had started raining on the way home, and she was soaked to the skin. Ignoring the greetings of "Where have you been?" and "Do you have any idea what time it is?" from her parents, she took the stairs two by two up to her room. Once there, she collapsed into bed with a heavy sigh

"It's been a long day," she muttered. She flipped over onto her back and pulled Lancelot into her arms. Sarah stared up at the ceiling. Suddenly, she realized how dry her lips were. "Ick." She felt the dry skin with a disgusted look and grabbed her purse. She dug around for a few seconds, then stopped, wide-eyed. Slowly, she removed the crystal Jareth had given her.

Just then her father decided to knock on the door. "Sarah, are you in there? We need to talk."

_Excellent timing, dad,_ she thought irritably. "No, I'm not here. I'm on the moon." The crystal was shoved under her pillow as the doorknob turned.

Her dad opened the door and stood in front of her, arms folded across his chest.

"Young lady, what do you mean by coming home so late? We were worried."

"I'm almost 17 years old, Dad," she muttered. "I'm quite old enough to take care of myself."

"I'm afraid you're wrong, Sarah! Haven't you been watching the news lately?! Girls your age are taken all the time by perverts and kidnappers. What makes you think you'll be any different?!"

"Go away!" Sarah flopped over on her stomach, glaring angrily at her headboard.

Richard was astonished for a moment, then he nodded mechanically and slammed the door behind him.

Sarah waited for his loud footsteps to disappear down the hall before retrieving the orb from its hiding place. She mindlessly tossed it from hand to hand, watching the flecks of light dance around in its depths. Then, out of sudden curiosity, she brought it to within 5 inches of her face.

"I wish I could see what the Goblin King is doing," she whispered. When nothing happened, she laughed at her own audacity and started to put it away. But unexpected movement within the sphere caught her attention. A miniscule Jareth lay draped across his throne, watching something through a crystal ball of his own. A tight grimace of concentration was plastered on his face. Sarah leaned closer to the orb, almost touching her nose to it. Her eyes tried to penetrate what he was looking in on, but it was too small.

"Crystal," she said, a strange impulse taking control of her mouth. "Show me what he's looking at."

Oddly enough, the crystal obeyed, and another vision floated into view.

She gasped.

The image showed Lindsay, staring at the entrance to the Labyrinth.


	7. Even I Cannot Change Reality, but who's ...

Hey again! The retreat I went on came back early due to weather :-P, so here I am again. Besides, I already had it written out in the back of my sketchbook, so this shouldn't take long. A little bit of J/S fluff in this one, even though it might not have been completely voluntary on Sarah's part…;p Lol, just read and find out.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"What the…?!" Sarah stared unblinking at Lindsay. The girl was still gawking at the overall size of the maze that laid ahead of her. Though the blonde showed no sign of seeing the entrance, Sarah spotted the hidden door in an instant. She shuddered at the sudden flood of memories.

"What in the world do you think you're doing, Jareth?" She murmured fervently. Could it be that he had started to take an interest in Lindsay the same way he had taken one in her? Was that why he had taken her to the Underground and into the Labyrinth?

The image inside the orb dissipated. Apparently Jareth had stopped looking in on Lindsay for the time being. Sarah sat on her bed, crystal still in hand, thinking.

_Just a week ago I led a normal life,_ she thought. A hollow laugh tickled the back of her throat. _Now goblins and magic are an everyday occurrence for me. It's like something out of a dream…_

"I wish it WERE a dream," she said softly to no one. "It would be a heck of a lot better than this nightmare." Her eyelids drooped.

_Maybe I AM dreaming, and I'll wake up at any moment._

The thought was nice, but she knew that was a farfetched hope. She stretched out tiredly and let the crystal ball roll from her fingertips onto the nightstand.

_Clunk._

"Crap." She knew it had hit the ground, but she couldn't bring herself to reach for it. After all, she had been going nonstop since 6:00am, and it hadn't exactly been the easiest of days. Her eyes felt like they each had 10 pound weights dragging them closed.

As sleep was coming to claim her consciousness, Sarah heard the crystal ball being scooped up from the floor, but she was far too exhausted to look and see its retriever.

"Again you say it," Jareth said softly. "I wish…I wish…" He tucked the covers up around her chin. "I have reordered time, and turned the world upside-down. You only needed to say those two little words and I would be at your beck and call." A slight sigh blew past his lips. "But now you have asked something even I cannot do. I cannot change reality." He hesitated, then gathered Sarah up into his arms. "And it is a reality that I love you." This last was spoken almost inaudibly, but Sarah stirred.

"Jareth?" She was half asleep, so his appearance didn't startle her in the least. She rubbed her eyes. "What are you doing here?"

Jareth didn't answer immediately. From the look on his face, he seemed to be debating with himself. But right before Sarah drifted completely into dreamland, he spoke.

"What did you think of that girl coming to my Labyrinth?" He asked quietly.

"I dunno," Sarah mumbled. On some inexplicable impulse, she nuzzled closer to the Goblin King.

He jumped a little, then let his arms relax around the young woman.

"Come on, Sarah," he prodded gently. "Tell me, and then you can sleep."

"I guess I was a little confused," she murmured. "And also a little scared. Cuz you know, I'm gonna hafta be the one to--" --she stifled a yawn-- "--save her."

There it was. The whole reason for his visit. He leaned his head against hers so he could speak comfortably and quietly into her ear.

"There will be no need for that," he whispered, breath making a hissing noise on her ear. "You dreamed all of this. When you got home, you went straight to bed and dreamed I took Lindsay."

"Are YOU a dream?" She asked sleepily.

This shook him. "N…yes," he said after a time.

"Then who can I trust what your saying? It could just be a figment of my imagination."

Jareth laughed and cuddled her closer. "You never cease to amaze me."  
"I know, Bryan."

"Bryan…?" He looked at her curiously. "And who might that be?" But she didn't respond. Slumber had finally been victorious. The Goblin King released his hold on the "sleeping beauty" and drew his cloak around himself. "Looks like I'm going to be doing some investigating tomorrow." He looked around the room, then stashed the dark sphere into an old costume closet. Then, with one last glance at the girl on the bed, he was gone.


	8. That Which Remains Unspoken

NEXT CHAPTER AHOY!!!! *is having way too much fun* Sorry the last chapter was a little confusing. No, Sarah wasn't dreaming. Jareth just wanted her to think she was for…reasons of his own. (you'll find out later!) This one starts off on a happy note, then gets kinda sappy toward the end ;p So I hope you don't mind a little Sarah/Bryan stuff, cuz Jareth sure does!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sarah woke the next morning feeling strangely refreshed. Without her usual stalling and snoozing, she slipped out of bed and traipsed happily down the stairs. All memory of the night before had been wiped cleanly from her mind, thanks to Jareth. And though she still remembered everything previous to her encounter, her thoughts of the Labyrinth were pushed to the back of her mind. Her parents looked up as she bounced into the kitchen.

"Hi all." She proclaimed. Ignoring the dumbfounded looks from her parents, she sat down and reached for her stepmother's pile of pancakes.

"What have you done with my daughter?" Her father joked. He was quite pleased to find his little girl in such a good mood.

"Not telling." Sarah flashed a teasing smile across the kitchen table.

Toby was just learning to walk, so he was still not allowed out of his playpen without supervision. The little tyke whined and gurgled, begging to be let out. Sarah giggled and scooped him up.

"Gah…boo!" Toby reached up and tugged at her hair.

"Ow!" Sarah carefully untwined his little hand from her dark brown locks. "Don't do that, Toby!" She leaned forward and kissed his nose. He babbled and grinned.

"Bryan called last night," Karen called from across the kitchen. Seeing Sarah playing with Toby brought a smile to her face. "But you had already gone to bed. Do you think it's anything important?"

"Dunno. Didn't he leave a message?" Sarah bounced Toby gently, making the baby screech for joy.

"Nope. Just said that he needed to speak with you ASAP before school this morning. I told him you would, so make sure you drop by his house on the way to school. Oh, and Toby just ate, so don't bounce him too hard."

Sarah stopped the movement abruptly. No matter how good a mood she was in, baby vomit was still disgusting. She carefully laid Toby back in the pen. "Will do."

When she reached for the syrup, Richard willingly passed it over to her. With a nod, she splattered it all over her plate and took a soppy bite.

Richard laughed. "My dainty little daughter."

***

A few minutes later Sarah was out the door and bounding down the porch steps two at a time. She waved at Melissa, who had just come out of her own house. The tall brunette grinned and ran across the street.

"Hey there, Sarah!" She hugged the shorter girl, almost knocking her off her feet. "Good to see you're gonna walk with me today."

"Yeah, sorry about yesterday. I was kinda preoccupied."

"Forget it. Race ya to school!" Melissa ran a few paces ahead.

"Hold up girl!" Sarah shouted after her with a laugh. "I have to meet up with Bryan. He called last night, but I was already asleep. Gotta see what he wanted."

"Fine," Melissa said in mock anger. She jogged back to Sarah, and the two headed towards Bryan's house.

When they rounded the corner onto 31st street, something started nagging at the back of Sarah's mind. She couldn't quite put her finger on it, but it certainly was there. It felt like one of those times you had forgotten to study for a test but didn't realize it until it was sitting in front of you. But so far, that particular test, whatever shape or form it was in, hadn't shown up yet. Sarah decided to let it slip to the back of her mind.

Bryan was sitting on his balcony. He too, like Lindsay, lived in a rather large house. When he saw the two girls coming down the road, he immediately got up and gestured at them to hurry.

"What's his deal?" Melissa asked. "You'd think we were late or something."

"I have no clue." That irritating little inkling that she was forgetting something resurfaced again, and she couldn't repress it this time. "Come on, let's do what he wants." She broke into an easy run and quickly dispersed the distance between them.

"Hey." Bryan came up and gave her a hug. "I didn't think you'd ever show up."

"What did you think? That we were gonna cut class?" Melissa shook her head in pretend disapproval. "You know only Lindsay Marrin does that."

_Lindsay…_ A little red flag had just gone up in Sarah's mind. _Oh yeah. I told her about the Labyrinth…_

Realizing that both of her friends were staring at her, she shook her head and spoke up. "What did you call about last night, Bryan?"

His lips pursed, and he shifted uncomfortably. "Nothing. It was stupid."

"No, I want to know. If it was important enough for you to call me at 11 o'clock at night, then I must need to know." She folded her arms across her chest and waited.

"I…well…uh…"

"Out with it!"

"Ok ok! I was watching you with that Jareth guy…and…" He kneaded his knuckles selfconsciously. "Well…you don't _like _ him, do you?"

Sarah stared at him. She had been desperately trying to avoid this subject, for she wasn't sure about it herself. So she tried to make herself sound as confident as possible. "What do YOU think, dummy?"

"I…dunno. Why else would I ask?"

Sarah looked at her watch, then back at her friends. "It's almost 8:00," she said. "We'd better get going." As she turned to bolt down the steps, Bryan caught at her arm.

"Sarah…"

Her brown hair whirled as she turned to face him. "What?!" But she stopped when she saw the pained look in his eyes. More quietly, she said again, "What?"

"I guess that's my cue," Melissa murmured. "I'll see you two at school." She gave Sarah the look that said 'you'd better fill me in later' and walked off to school.

The moment she was gone, Bryan pulled Sarah into a tight hug. He bit his lip, as if to hold back an intense emotion. His voice nearly broke as he spoke.

"Sarah, what's going on? I've felt you…I don't know…drifting away. Ever since Monday, you seem to be off in your own little world, especially since _he _showed up. And…I MISS you, Sarah!"

This last echoed through the quiet morning. Sarah trembled, trying to sort through all her bottled up emotions.

"Bryan, I'm so sorry." She closed her eyes and slipped her arms around his waist. "I'm becoming something else, and I can't stop it. It scares me. Things have been happening lately…"

"Like what?"

Sarah was silent.

After a time, Bryan sighed, and held her at arm's length. "Sarah, I don't know if this is gonna work out if you keep hiding things from me."

She looked back at him, eyes shining. "The thing is, would you believe me if I told you?"

"I would never doubt you."

She gulped. _Here we go again…_

As the tale began, it was probably a good thing she didn't notice a pair of ice blue eyes watching her every move.

"So, this is Bryan," Jareth said softly. He fingered the crystal that showed a very frustrated Lindsay, who was still stuck hopelessly outside the Labyrinth. All goblins had been forbidden to help her. The image flickered away as the Goblin King focused his full attention on the boy holding Sarah close. His eye twitched. "Well, I hope he likes what I have in store for him. See you soon, Sarah." He shot a last menacing glance at the tall blonde boy, then took off at an inhuman speed toward the school.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Just a warning; the next chapter will be mainly focusing on Lindsay and her predicament. So if you're wondering what Jareth has in store for Bryan, you'll have to wait. Nyah nyah. 


	9. Deal

*Chomps on marshmallows that she's not supposed to be eating* Well, here's chapter nine, and we're all gonna find out what's goin' on with that girl we all love to hate, Lindsay! (boo hiss) Anyway, I was considering your requests for a double chapter, so I decided to compromise (couldn't remember how to spell that for a while ;p) and write a short paragraph about them here and there, just to keep up the suspense. ^.~ R&R! (Oh, and please excuse Lindsay's potty mouth *tsk tsk*)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"DA$%!"

The shout echoed in the stark twilight of the Labyrinth as Lindsay beat her fists against the wall. The girl pounded the outside of the maze in pure frustration. "How did Sarah get in?! I've been looking for nearly an hour now, but I can't find anything!" She slumped down to the ground. The Labyrinth itself seemed to mock her, to dare her to try and defeat it. It loomed ominously in the waning light, casting long and eerie shadows across the ground.

_Why did the Goblin King send me here? _She asked herself. _I could have sworn that I made him see that Sarah doesn't have any feelings whatsoever for him. Why does he want that twit when he can have me so much easier?_

"WHY?! SARAH, YOU B@#$%!" Lindsay screamed into the silence. Sullenly, she felt her pockets to see if she had brought a snack. Her hand passed over her cell phone, and she grasped it with new hope.

"I'll call someone. Maybe they can help." (Author's note: MAN SHE'S STUPID!)

"You fool."

Lindsay spun around, dropping her cell phone to the hard earth and shattering it into a million pieces. But this somehow didn't seem to matter anymore as she stared at the figure before her.

Even with the weak light, this person…or what ever it was…sprung out at her like a neon sign. His blood red hair fell uncombed about his shoulders, and yellow eyes leered at her from a handsome face.

"Who…Who are you?" Her feet involuntarily took a few steps back.

He stood and cracked his neck from side to side. "That is not important, Lindsay."  
The blond stared at him in wonder, confusion, and fear. "H…How did you know my name?"

****

"…and then I came home, and well…you know the rest."

Sarah took a deep breath and stared at her feet. She just couldn't bring herself to see the reaction from her boyfriend. An impossible story had just been described to him, and it was impossible for her to think that he could possibly believe her. Heck, she didn't even believe _herself _90% of the time.

The stillness seemed to stretch on and on, and finally Sarah couldn't take it anymore.

"Well?!" She demanded, trying not to let the desperation filter into her voice. "Are you gonna say something?! Are you gonna call me a fool?!"

Slowly, he shook his head. "I could never call you a fool."

Sarah waited for him to say more, but nothing further came. "Anything else?" She asked dryly.

"Sarah, this is a lot to take in at once-"

"WELL DUH IT IS!"

Bryan was stunned into silence. His mouth hung open in shock--Sarah never screamed.

She couldn't hold back her tears any longer. They came in torrents, streaming down her face, all the pain and anxiety and worry flowing from her now tired eyes. "How do you think I felt when I was actually living that nightmare?! What do you think I felt like doing when I discovered my brother was gone and a goblin king was after my heart?! Do you think I just said 'oh this is great I wonder if I'll get to keep the tiara?!'"

"Sarah, I--"

"Leave me alone!" She bolted down the steps and ran after Melissa.

****

"How do I know your name?" The man asked. He snickered and threw his cloak gracefully over his shoulder. "You ask a lot of stupid questions."

Now she was getting annoyed, despite ever nerve telling her that this man meant trouble. And being as hardheaded as she was, she had to make some kind of retort.

"And how would you know? We've never even met!"

Again, he laughed that same haunting way that sent a chill straight down to her bones.

"You know so little, and yet you still desire the goblin king? Give him more credit than that. Even a fool like him doesn't deserve the likes of you."

"Take that back!"

"I'm sorry, but I cannot. I only speak the truth."

"Well then, insult yourself. I have a Labyrinth to get through."

"And what if I said I could get you out of here completely?"

She snorted. "And why should I believe you?"

A smirk spread across his face, revealing long pointed fangs. "Just trust me."

Lindsay eyed him warily. "What's your name? I can't work with someone if they don't have a name."

"You may call me Dragon. But spare me the introductions; things are about to really heat up around this place."

Lindsay's breath caught in her throat.

"So do we have an accord?" Dragon asked. He held out his hand.

The blond girl eyed it suspiciously, then slowly reached out and shook it. "We do."

***

"Sarah! Let me explain!"

Bryan was running full speed after his downtrodden girlfriend. _Man, she's fast!_ He thought amazedly. He cut through a neighbor's backyard, hoping to cut her off before she got to the school. Catapulting over a fence, he hit the ground hard, and came face-to-face with the Goblin King.

"Well well well. If it isn't Bryan." Jareth circled the smaller boy with interest. "What have you done to my poor Sarah?"

"It's not what I have done," Bryan hissed, realizing who was standing in front of him. "You did this to her!"

"All on her wishes," Jareth said simply. "But you stand between me and Sarah. Goodbye, Bryan." He waved his hand, and Bryan disappeared, lost in an oubliette somewhere deep within the Labyrinth.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ok, this is getting a little more fantasyish now. (No, that's not a word, but who cares it is now) This will continue to be a love story, however. Lol, I thought it would be funny to have Sarah clueless to it all. Hope you liked it, and the next chapter will come soon! Please review and send in suggestions!


	10. As the World Falls Down

Brrrr, it's cold. . I don't like cold. It's not fun. *kills the snow* Anyway, I'm here with chapter 10!!! Thanks for all your support, and I got a particularly good laugh out of "With Dragon and Sarah's comment about things heating up. Sounds like barbecue." Thanks, draegon-fire! ^.^ Dragon will become more important later…and just fyi, this chapter is kinda slow. However, it IS important. Hope you enjoy; on with the show!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sarah didn't stop until she reached the school. There, she saw Melissa, waiting for her by the entrance.

"Hey!" She called.

Sarah was too out of breath to answer. Bent over double, she tried to catch her breath and stench the flow of salty water streaming from her eyes. Her hand wiped her face vigorously, but to no avail.

"Sarah? Oh my gosh! Are you ok?" Melissa took the steps nearly 4 at a time to get to her friend. "What happened?!"

"Bryan…and I…got in…a fight…" She panted. Her hair hung drearily in front of her eyes, but she made no attempt to move it. Maybe it would hide her tears from Melissa.

"Why?! Over what?!" Her friend screeched. "If he hurt you, I'll-"

"No no, nothing like that," Sarah reassured her. Air was coming to her lungs more easily now, but her eyes still flooded like a handful of dirt had been thrown in her face. A hiccup shook her entire body. She tried to laugh it off, but it just came out as a constricted whimper.

"Sarah, it's ok, it's ok!" Melissa put her arms around her friend.

People were stopping and staring at the two from all directions. Melissa glared back at them.

"What?!" She yelled. "This isn't a freak show! Move!"

Her classmates slowly started to shuffle away, but most heads were turned and eyes followed them curiously.

"You didn't need to do that," Sarah muttered. She really DID feel like some sort of a freak show.

Melissa snorted. "They only want to watch so they can gossip about it later. What a great bunch of people."

Only a hiccup from Sarah.

"Come on," Melissa pleaded. "Tell me what happened."

_Not again…_

"Sorry, but I'd…rather not." There didn't need to be any more people sucked into this madness than had already been. She already regretted telling Bryan.

The brunette considered arguing, but she took one look at Sarah and decided against it. "Whatever you say. Hey, do you wanna cut school today? I'll hang out with you, and it'll give you time to think."

"Nah, thanks. My mom would have a fit." Sarah glanced up at her friend with an obviously forced smile. "I'll be alright."

Melissa rolled her eyes, but smiled. "If you say so. But you know, my offer will still stand any time you want…"

"Yeah yeah, I know, I know. You're always looking for an excuse to cut class. I'll see you after school, ok?"

"Sure."

Sarah turned and walked slowly into the building. Her feet seemed to be made of lead, and it took every ounce of strength she possessed just to put one in front of the other. After what seemed like an eternity, she arrived at Mr. Hindenburg's first period English class.

"Gooooood morning, Sarah!" He exclaimed as she tossed her stuff sullenly down on the ground. "How are you?"

"Fine," she grumbled. _I hate teachers…_

"Good!" With a smile, he turned back to his lesson plan.

Deciding against giving him a rather rude gesture, Sarah sat down on the cold seat, put her head on her arms, and waited for the bell to ring.

The class came in simultaneously, all chatting about this or that. She ignored all the greetings she received and chose instead to fascinate herself with a fleck of eraser dust she found on the desk. Things would get more interesting when Jareth arrived.

Mr. Hindenburg started to take attendance. As usual, Sarah tuned out.

"Alright! We have record attendance today," the peppy teacher exclaimed. "Only three absences; Lindsay, Bryan, and Jareth."

_What?!_ Sarah's dark brown head shot up. She looked around wildly. It was true: they were all missing.

_That's right! I went to Lindsay's house yesterday, then HE appeared. Then she…she…KISSED HIM! Where could they be?! WHY IS HE WITH HER?! And Bryan…why didn't HE come to school? I just SAW him! Something very weird is going on…_

Abruptly, she stood up, disregarding the stares of her classmates. "I need to go to the bathroom," she announced. Without waiting for the teacher's consent, she got up and ran from the room.

She kept running until she got all the way to 31st street. The neatly polished wood groaned under her weight as she ran up the steps to Bryan's house and hammered on the door.

No answer.

"Bryan!" She shouted. "This isn't funny! If you're in there, come out! NOW!"

Still no sign of life from the house.

Sarah waited, hoping for one of Bryan's parents or he himself to come to the door. However, she couldn't imagine why his parents would be home; they both worked long hours.

"UGH!" Sarah turned on her heel and bolted down the road towards Lindsay's house. A few minutes later, she was at the cheerleader's mansion.

"Lindsay! Come out! I want to talk to you!"

The door opened, and there stood Mrs. Marrin.

"Why Sarah, what a surpise," the plump woman said. "But aren't you supposed to be at school-"

"No time. I need to talk to Lindsay."

Mrs. Marrin gave her a sidelong look. "Lindsay's at school, is she not?"

_Oh man! _Sarah thought. _Even SHE doesn't know! Ok, Sarah, time to act like you've never acted before!_

"Uh, oh yeah, heheh…I guess I forgot about that." A sheepish grin spread across Sarah's face. "I'll see her in school then, I guess."

"I'm sure you will." But Sarah was already down the street and out of sight.

~~

Sarah didn't go back to school. Instead, she had gone straight home. All her neighbors had gone on to work, so she was alone once more.

"What's going on?!" She screamed to the empty road. "Good lord, will someone just give me a clue?!"

"I will, if you wish it so."

Sarah whirled.

Jareth stood about two paces behind her; she could have reached out a hand and brushed his cheek, he was that close. She just stared at the Goblin King, mouth opening and closing.

He laughed at her comical expression. "Why the face?"

"You…you did this, didn't you?"

"You could say that."

"Where are Bryan and Lindsay?" She demanded. "Please, give them back!"

Jareth sighed. "I do believe we've had this discussion before. And if I said it once, I'll say it again. What's done is done, Sarah, and there's nothing you can do to reverse it."

"But I did before!" Her stubborn streak was definitely getting the better of her.

Abruptly the space between the two of them decreased dramatically. Jareth was so close now that Sarah could feel his soft breath on her face.

"Before, there was much less on the line, and you were not completely at fault for your actions. But now…now, two of the lives of the ones you hold dear are at your mercy. Not mine, not anyone else's, yours. We'll see how you react as the world really does start to fall down around you."

****

Lindsay watched impatiently as Dragon carefully examined the Labyrinth. He had been pointlessly poking around for nearly 15 minutes, and she was growing restless.

"Would you hurry up already?" The edgy feeling that something had gone horribly wrong had nagged at her ever since she had shook this new acquaintance's hand. Not to mention the fact that every sound made her jump as if a lion had seized her by the neck.

"Patience. The Goblin King may be a fool, but he's not one to be taken lightly. I am on enemy territory at the time, thus need to take all the precautions of an adversary." He leaned back, judging the height of the surrounding wall.

"Wait. You didn't say you were Jareth's enemy."

Dragon hissed and spun to face her. "Don't say that name in my presence," he growled, making the young girl shrink timidly back into silence.

A few minutes later, however, she got up the nerve to ask another question.

"Why are you helping me, then? I mean, I want…_plan,_ rather_…_to be Jareth's consort. You know this, right? You seem to know everything else about me," she added dryly.

For the first time, Dragon didn't seem to have a snappy comeback. He stopped examining the wall of the Labyrinth for a while, then slowly turned to face her.

"Because things are not always what they seem, and neither are people. Maybe I'm not in this for Jareth." He turned back to the his task without a word.

Lindsay stared at him. "Oh, God, don't tell me YOU'RE in love with Sarah too!?"

Dragon flinched. "No," he said after a time. "But it's something like that."

Just then, the door to the Labyrinth sprung open, and Dragon bowed extravagantly to Lindsay.

"Welcome to the Labyrinth."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I can't believe I've gotten this far! ^_^ What is Dragon talking about? O.O oooooh…intriguing! Lol, sorry couldn't resist.


	11. Your Dreams in Me

Chapter 11... Yes, I do update a lot. I'm afraid that if I don't, I'll lose interest and stop writing. :-P So I'm gonna keep updating and hope that I stay on track. R&R!

Oh, and just something I thought was funny. I thought I was using the word "spread" too much, so I decided to plug it into the thesaurus. (Wow I'm smart) And you know what it gave me? Spread: Widen, stretch, swell, expand…mushroom. Where the HECK did it get mushroom?! Computers are so weird…Ok, there's my rant for the day. Go ahead and read. ^.^;;

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Wh…whoa." That was all Lindsay could say as she stepped into the humongous maze. Her head swung left and right, trying to take it all in. It seemed to go on for miles in both directions. "It's…big."

"Yes, I know it's big," Dragon said impatiently. "What did you expect? Some rat trap?"

"No…but not something this…huge!"

"Well, don't stand there all day with your mouth hanging open. We have a destination, if you recall."

She nodded numbly. "Let's go."

"I was hoping you'd say that."

"Do you know the way?"

Dragon laughed. "No, but I've got a fair idea."

Lindsay was suddenly wishing the doors hadn't shut behind her.

***

Sarah stared at Jareth, feeling his eyes bore into hers. They were set and determined, but also showed a little sign of something…something more. Something she couldn't quite place, for it was quite unnatural on the Goblin King's features.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Her voice was barely above a whisper.

A slow smile came to Jareth's face. "I am looking upon you no different than I always have."

"What do you mean?"

"Don't ask so many questions. Someday you might get an answer that you don't want to hear."

"Don't taunt me, Jareth."

"Wouldn't dream of it."

Quiet swallowed them up as the longest staring match seemingly in history commenced. And it didn't make Sarah feel any better to have the Goblin King's nose practically touching hers.

Finally, she tore her eyes away. "Jareth," she said softly, "why are you doing this to me?"

"Sarah…" He reached forward and grabbed her hand, gently caressing its top with a gloved thumb. "Why do you think I'm doing what I have?"

Her first reaction was to yank her hand away, but something kept it right where it was.

"If I knew, I wouldn't be asking, now would I?"  
He chuckled, and dropped his forehead against hers. "No, you wouldn't be."

_Oh my gosh…_Sarah's cheeks burned bright red. "J-Jareth," she stammered. "I-I-"

"Shh…" He slid an arm around her waist. "About what I said before; the world WILL fall down around you at one point or another…It happens to us all…But I'll be there for you; all you have to do is call my name."

Even though she had gotten a full night's sleep, her eyelids started to sink, encouraged by the warmth of Jareth's embrace. "What's happening?" She wondered aloud. "Jareth, what are you doing?"

"I believe I offered you your dreams on several occasions," he murmured. "And now it's time I think I fulfilled that promise." Carefully taking one hand off the slumping girl's back, he conjured another crystal ball. Within it, people twirled and danced, happily whiling the night away.

From the back of her mind, Sarah thought she could hear the music starting up again. But somehow, this time it seemed closer…more distinct…

Jareth slowly rocked her back and forth. The orb slowly rolled from his fingertips and made a portal in front of them.

He drew a deep breath.

_"There's such a sad love, deep in your eyes, a kind of pale jewel, open and closed, within your eyes…"_

Without missing a word, he swept a now asleep Sarah into the crackling hole in space and time.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yay, J/S fluffy stuffs! ^_^ I will probably be updating daily, except on weekends. So keep checkin' in!


	12. Shrouded Adversary

Here comes chapter 12! ^_^ Thanks for heeding my last rant about the mushroom thing. And also, thanks to Toreen, who helped me figure out that mushroom wasn't ALL that random…^.^;; R&R!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Milady? Milady, are you awake?"

"Uhn…" Sarah turned over and pulled the blanket up over her face.

_Wait…blanket? Why would I have a blanket if I was outside my house with Jareth…?_

"Milady, you're missing the grand ball downstairs."

"BALL?!" She sat bolt upright and took a sharp look around the room. Everything was black and red, and the floors were made of polished ebony marble. The chandelier over her head sparkled and gleamed, prisms glistening.

Sir Didymus stood straight and tall next to her, grinning as wide as he could. "Yes, the ball. King Jareth is holding it in your honor, but did not wish to awaken you. He did, however, ask me to keep an eye on you and inform you when you woke." His chest puffed out with pride.

"Sir Didymus!" Realizing who it was, Sarah jumped off the bed and pulled the little fox (or whatever he is) into a tight hug. "I thought I'd never see you again!"

"But milady, I do recall telling you that should you need us…"

"I would call," she finished apologetically. "I know. I'm sorry, Sir Didymus. I've just been so wrapped up in what's been happening-"

"And I'm sure you'll tell me all about it later," he interrupted. "But right now, you have a grand ball to attend!"

Sarah didn't budge.

"What's wrong now?" Didymus asked impatiently.

"I kinda…_don't _want to see Jareth right now," she muttered.

"Why ever not?"

Her incredulous look made her friend flinch. "After what he's done to me?!" She exclaimed. "He's the CAUSE of all my problems, and is only likely to cause more!"

Sir Didymus gave her a sidelong stare. "Were you not awake…?"

"Awake for what?" Sarah was tiring of all these guessing games.

Didymus's brow furrowed deeply. "All I saw was what happened after he carried you through the portal," he began.

Now she was interested. "What happened?!"

"Patience!" He chided. "When King Jareth carried you through the portal, he was singing that song. The one he wrote for you. The whole ballroom grew quiet as he sang; all eyes were turned on you two." His concentrating frown intensified, as if he were trying to recall every little detail. "Then he carried you to his throne, sat down, and cradled you in his arms for a while, softly calling your name. But you didn't wake up, so he brought you here and left me to guard you."

"And where is he now?" She asked hesitantly.

"I do believe he's downstairs, waiting for your arrival."

Sudden anger flooded her mind. "How is he so sure I'll even come?!" She fumed.

"Some things are simply known in the heart," he replied.

Stillness once again settled over the room. Sarah abruptly started to wish she hadn't woken up. Her head was starting to hurt.

"What should I do…?"

She didn't even notice she had spoken aloud until Didymus murmured, "Whatever your heart thinks is best. But you've awoken now, and my duty is fulfilled. I hope you make the right decision, milady." With an elegant bow, he exited the room, leaving Sarah alone to contemplate her predicament.

Letting her head slip tiredly down into her hands, she stared helplessly at the comforter. _I can't win…_The thought echoed through her mind like a hollow church bell. Jareth seemed to be the only one who could leave her completely powerless against her will. 

"Darn you, Jareth!" She breathed, for about the thousandth time. Frustrated, she threw out her arms and dropped back on the bed.

But as she fell, something silk and gauzy brushed her hand.

"Huh?" She propped herself up on her elbow, looked at what she had touched, and nearly fell off her perch.

There, hung from a makeshift rack beside her, was the white glossy dress that had been her own only nights before. Slowly, she reached out and stroked the sleek finery. It folded gently under her touch and conformed to her fingertips. Shifting into a sitting position, Sarah buried her face in the soft cloth.

"Mmm…" she murmured. Of all the horrors and confrontations of the Labyrinth, the dance with Jareth in this graceful gown was what stuck out in her mind the most. Closing her eyes, she could almost feel his hand on her waist, the look in his eyes, and the sound of his voice.

Without even realizing it was happening, she stood up and took the dress eagerly off its hanger. She tossed her clothes on the bed, and hurriedly let the tresses of the skirt fall around her ankles. Her hands ran absentmindedly through her rather tangled hair. Remorsefully, she remembered the worn tennis shoes she was wearing and disgustedly kicked them across the room. They clunked to the floor about 20 feet away.

_Maybe I could go down, just for a while,_ she thought. _It couldn't hurt…after all, I'm stuck here anyway._ No hindrance slowed her pace as she speed walked for the door of the vast room. To her amusement and wonder, she found herself actually looking forward to seeing the Goblin King.

She padded down the stairs in her bare feet, watching the festivities anxiously over the banister. However, Jareth was no where to be seen. She silently hoped that he hadn't left.

When she reached the bottom, she gaped at the enormous ballroom through wide eyes. It was bigger than she had even remembered it! All too quickly she came to realize that she had no idea what was going on. So she just stood and stared.

"May I have this dance?"

Sarah turned, smiling shyly. "I suppose you may," she answered.

Jareth smiled. He took her hand in one of his, place the other on her waist, then whisked her out into the captivating rhythm of the music.

***

It seemed to Lindsay that she and her new companion had been walking for hours. Every rock tripped her, and each vine seemed to grip at her legs. After a time, she finally fell.

"Owww!" She screamed. A line of blood appeared along her ankle, and she grimaced at the sight of it. Blood had never sat well with her.

"What is it now?!" Dragon shot an angry glance over his shoulder. Night had gathered over the Labyrinth, and he wasn't in the greatest of moods.

"I tripped!"

"I noticed," he replied flatly. Ever since Lindsay's comment about being Jareth's consort, Dragon had become increasingly less talkative.

Lindsay let her head drop back against the stone behind her. "I'm tired. Can we take a break?"

Dragon snorted. "You mortals grow weary so easily."

"What's that supposed to mean? Are you saying you're _not_ mortal?"

He regarded her incredulously. "You couldn't tell?!"

"Everyone's mortal. Everyone can die." Lindsay ignored his gaze and chose instead to pick at the moss growing beside her. _This place is disgusting,_ she thought, grimacing.

"Ah. You don't seem to grasp how powerful I am." Dragon knelt beside her. "Do you really plan to underestimate the Demon King?"

Round eyes regarded him. "D…Demon King?" Lindsay stuttered.

A wide grin lifted his features. "Yes, Lindsay. I am the Demon King, and soon I will have Jareth's head. However, I cannot do it alone. Goblin magic is much more powerful than my own…by itself, that is. And that, my dear Lindsay, is where you come in."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hope this chapter wasn't too cheezy….;;


	13. Love me, Hate me

Chapter 13 already… *yawns* Man I'm bored. Waiting to go snow tubing later today…So I thought I'd just update this, as I'm not going to be writing tomorrow. Maybe Monday….

nights ether: If you are typing your fics in basic word, then just italicize it. Works for me!

^.~

Oh, and if you think you might want me to boost the rating, I can probably at least make it PG-13. So review and tell me what you think! And also, I have an inkling to make at least one chapter a songfic. Good idea? Bad idea? I was gonna use Clay Aiken's "I Survived You", but if you've got any ideas, just give me a song you think'll tie into the storyline ^.~ Dunno when I'll get to fit it in, but ya know… ^.^;;

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"M-me?" Lindsay stuttered. "Why me??"

Dragon leered back at her, but this time there was a certain seriousness in his gaze that made Lindsay want to shrink back under a rock. "Because you are the one I have chosen. I have watched you since you were too young to talk, just as Jareth looked after Sarah. You intrigued me. And because of my interest, I gave you a portion of my power. All you have to do is love me, and I shall unlock all that. We shall rule the Underground together!"

Lindsay stared at him. "Didn't you hear me before?" She asked. "I said I want to be with Jareth, not destroy him."

An owl hooted from a few feet away. Dragon whirled, drawing a sword from somewhere within the folds of his cloak.

"It's just an owl," Lindsay said, rubbing her temple. "Don't tell me the demon king is scared of a little owl."

"You know very little, girl," he hissed. His yellow eyes darted back and forth.

"You think I don't know an owl when I hear one?"

"Fool! Things are not always what they seem in this place. You should have figured that out by now." The floor of the Labyrinth crackled under his feet as he turned.

Lindsay rolled her eyes. "What else would it be?"

"I saw Sarah tell you her story of the Labyrinth," he muttered. "Weren't you listening when she said that Jareth turned into an owl when she defeated his maze?"

_Oh yeah. _"You really were watching me, weren't you?"

Exasperated, Dragon turned on her. "What do I have to do to show you I'm not lying? You don't believe a word I say."

She considered. After a time, she spoke. "Show me Sarah."

"That much I can do." His hand gestured into the air, and a diamond mirror appeared in his grasp. Lindsay gasped in wonder. When she reached out to finger the smooth surface, however, Dragon pulled it away.

"No, don't touch it. Just look into it."

Numbly, she nodded. The Demon King's power was starting to become eminent to her. She shifted forward and gazed into the polished shimmering surface.

Dragon murmured a few indecipherable words in another language, and the reflection began distorting and writhing in the round mirror. Slowly, a lighted room swam into view. Lindsay squinted. She could vaguely make out dancing figures and a great ballroom. "What's going on? I don't see-"

Then, Sarah and Jareth swirled by, Sarah gently resting her head on the Goblin King's shoulder, Jareth lightly holding her waist and lips moving wordlessly.

"What the h*#$?!" Lindsay screeched. She reached out and grabbed the mirror, nearly knocking it out of Dragon's hands. The image flickered, then nothing was left in the diamond circle was a reflection of the Labyrinth wall. Frustrated, she shook it violently. "How could Jareth still love her after what she put him through?!"

"Have you no respect for anything?!" Dragon yanked it away from her and tucked it back into his cloak. "This mirror is important."

But Lindsay wasn't listening. Her fists clenched and she nearly shook from fury. "You know what, Dragon?" She said finally. "I think I _will _help you. But on one condition."

He licked his lips. "And what would that be?"

"I want you to _kill_ Sarah, and leave the Goblin King to me."

***

Sarah clutched Jareth's cloak with sweaty palms. Her face was buried in his shoulder, some for comfort, but mostly to hide the flush that was creeping across her face. Part of her was amazingly ecstatic, but another part of her was nagging at her conscience.

_If only Bryan could see you now,_ she thought guiltily. _Wait! Bryan…What happened to him?_

Jareth shifted, sensing her unease. "Is something wrong?"

She jumped, then looked up at him. "I have a question."

"Ask, and I will answer to the best of my ability."

Sarah hesitated. So far, the night had been perfect; something straight out of a fairytale, and she didn't want to ruin it. But she couldn't bear it if Bryan was in danger.

"Do you know what happened to Bryan?" She asked.

The room seemed to take a sudden chill. Jareth glared hard off over Sarah's shoulder.

_I knew I shouldn't have asked…_

She pressed on anyway. "Well…do you?"

"Of course I do."

Sarah waited for him to say more, but his lips were pursed tightly and he didn't look ready to continue. Finally, she interrupted his now icy resolve. "Please, Jareth! I couldn't stand it if anything happened to him…"

His hands dropped from her waist. Cold blue eyes regarded her, and she shrank back under their gaze.

The Goblin King made a few false starts, then closed his eyes and tried to collect his thoughts. After a while, he continued.

"I said I would answer to the best of my ability, and that I shall. I locked him away in an oubliette, deep within the Labyrinth."

Sarah stared. "You…WHAT?!"

He looked away. "He was keeping you from me."

"Jareth!" Now it was Sarah's turn to stutter, but this time in anger. "Why would you do a thing like that?!"

He regarded her icily. "And I suppose you'll want to be seeing him, am I right?"

"Yes! By God, I do!"

"Then see him you shall." Jareth summoned a crystal. "Move!" He shouted to the startled dancers. They cleared the floor and stood in a huddled line at the edge of the room.

Jareth threw the crystal into the hallway leading further into the castle. Inside, the oubliette formed. "Go to him Sarah," he hissed. Then he shoved her forward into the dark.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bwahahahahaha…My boyfriend is so stupid. I made him read this, and when he got done he im'd me and said "Demon King? Huh. You need to make him look a little bit more evil." And when I asked how, he answered "Give him horns." I laughed so hard. Sorry, I'm done.


	14. What You've Done to Me

Hey! I have a request for all you fantasy lovers. I have just opened an account on FictionPress.com…and have written 2 poems and the beginning of one story. It's called Demon Ai. It has a DIFFERENT demon king in it! (yes, I have a thing for demon kings. Don't ask.) just go to and check it out. Thanks!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jareth sealed the oubliette. His fury seemed to shake the very walls of the palace. He looked around at the scared glances from the occupants of the room.

"Well?! What are you looking at?! Begone!"

They scattered from the room, leaving the Goblin King alone to brood. He paced up and down the grand ballroom, footsteps echoing loudly on the polished marble floor.

"She could have asked the world!" He shouted fervently into the quiet. "THE WHOLE D&#$ WORLD, AND I WOULD HAVE GLADLY PLACED IT AT HER FINGERTIPS! WHY MUST SHE TORMENT ME SO?!"

The crystal rolled slowly out of the hallway where it had been thrown. Jareth watched it, fury burning in his eyes. He could barely make out Sarah in the oubliette, the aftermath of the magic the crystal had worked on the corridor. The sight of her filled him with the heart wrenching longing that he had suffered through so many times before while gazing at her from his throne room. Angrily, he picked up the ball and snuffed it out of sight.

It was probably a blessing in itself that Jareth did not see the little eavesdropper cowering just 50 feet away. 

"Uh oh," Hoggle whispered. He was peeking out from behind the banister of the great staircase. "This one looks serious. Poor Sarah…I hopes she remembers how ta get outta that ol' oubliette…"

"Hoggle! How can you speak so?" Didymus trotted down the stairs.

The little goblin frantically looked at Jareth, who had seated himself at one of the tables. "Didymus!" He hissed. "Will ya be quiet for once in your life?!"

"I shall not be silent when it comes to our fair lady!" The fox announced. "Jareth has no right to treat her so!" With a stout growl, he started down the stairs.

"NO!" Hoggle sprang after him, grabbing him by the tail. "Ya fool! Do ya want him ta kill ya?!"

"Be it so, if I die defending fair Sarah!"

"YA CRAZY FOX!" Hoggle yelled. Immediately, he clamped his hand over his mouth. His shout reverberated through the huge room, sounding louder to the two occupants of the stairwell than a thousand nuclear bombs.

But if Jareth heard, he made no move to acknowledge their presence. His blond head rested mournfully on the heels of his hands. _Plip…plip…_ Tears struck the table, imploding upon themselves and splashing onto his arms. He angrily rubbed them into the hard mahogany table. But no matter how many times he wiped them away, more fell to take their place. Finally he gave up and let the first tears of his life drain away into sparkling patterns on the surface in front of him.

"Look, Sarah," he murmured. "Look what I have become."

***

"Sh!t," Sarah muttered. The dank blackness of the oubliette had swallowed her whole. No light filtered into it. She flinched as cold water struck her back.

_Just like I remember it…_

She spread her hands out in front of her and took a few hesitant steps. Perhaps if she could find the wall, she could find the way out. _Note to self,_ she thought, _from now on, always bring a pen light._

Her foot struck something soft, causing her to trip and fall forwards on top of it.

It groaned.

Sarah's heart stopped. Slowly, she reached out and brushed the face next to her own. Soft breath met her hand. Abruptly she realized what she was caressing.

"Bryan!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

That's how I like my chapters. Short and sweet. The next chapter will have a little bit of Lindsay/Dragon in it, just a warning. Sorry, I would have written more, but this just seemed the perfect place to leave off. So R&R, and I'll probably write tomorrow if I get the chance.


	15. In the Darkness of an Evil Heart

Sorry about that last one. I suppose it WAS a little short.. *cries* Oh well. I'll make this one a little longer. Please R&R!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sarah picked up the unconscious boy and laid his head in her lap. "Bryan, are you ok.?" Even though she expected no answer, the question came automatically. She gently brushed his bangs out of his eyes, then hugged him to her chest.

"Why did Jareth have to drag YOU into this?" She asked him softly. "None of this was your fault." Shamefully, she let her eyelids fall shut, holding back the tears. "It's all mine."

Bryan shifted. "Uhnnn."

She jumped. "Bryan? Are you awake?" Brushing a drop of water off her cheek, she gently shook him. "If you are, say something!"

"Wha.what?" He sat up, groaning. "Erk."

Sarah grabbed him in an enormous bear hug. "Bryan! Thank GOD you're alright!" When he flinched, she backed down a bit. "Are you hurt?"

"I feel strange." he muttered. Suddenly, he realized who was sitting next to him. "Sarah?? Sarah is that you?!"

"Yes, Bryan! It's me!" She shot a sideways glance in the direction she guessed he was facing. It was kind of hard to tell in the pitch blackness. "Couldn't you tell.?"

"I dunno.Everything sounds different." The ground rustled as he shifted, unnerved. "Something weird's happening to me."

"How so?" Sarah groped out in front of her, trying to locate him. Her hand brushed something furry.

Her scream echoed through the darkness as she scrambled backwards. "WHAT THE H*#$?! BRYAN!!! THERE'S SOMETHING IN HERE!"

Bryan didn't answer.

"Bryan?" Sarah was getting scared now. Had the invisible creature taken him? "Bryan?!"

"Sarah, that was me. You touched my face."

***

Hoggle still wrestled with Sir Didymus on the landing of the staircase. The little fox wanted to help Sarah, but the goblin wanted to wait a while and plan carefully.so there would be no danger when they arrived in the oubliette. Neither had noticed the Goblin King's state of mind as they duked it out, precariously hidden by the narrow banister.

"Hoggle, you coward!" Didymus raged.

"Didymus, you brave fool!" Hoggle hissed in turn. His stubby hands shoved the fox backwards, sending him tumbling over the landing. Didymus hung from one paw, suspended nearly 100 feet from the sparkling floor.

This last crash woke their dazed mentor from his stupor.

Jareth stood up from the table, nearly knocking his chair over backwards. His gaze, cold and emotionless once more, swept the great hall like a winter wind through the trees. It finally came to rest upon the two terrified creatures occupying the stairwell.

"What.are you two doing here?" Jareth's voice was deathly calm, but his eyes gave away his true emotions. They burned with rage.

"Ah, uh, well, you see sir-" Hoggle stammered. Fear had taken control of his mouth and run with it. All that came out after that was indistinct gibberish.

"We are here to defend fair Sarah!" Didymus announced. "If you wish to cause her more pain, you will have to get through me first!" He bared his teeth.

The Goblin King's eyes bored into his, making even the audacious little fox take a wary step back. After a time, Jareth laughed. Didymus stared at him.

Hoggle blinked worriedly. "Ah, sir? Are ya.um.feelin' ok?"

Blond hair swung gracefully over Jareth's shoulder as he tossed his head, shaking with now silent laughter. "Help her?" He sputtered. "And why would you want to do that?"

The little goblin cast his eyes downward. "Because.Because the little missus is our friend." He muttered.

"Your friend, is she?" Jareth straightened. "Get out of my sight."

Hoggle scrambled away, dragging Didymus by the scruff of his neck. Jareth watched them go, interest pricking up at this new prospect.

"Oh, and Hogshead," he called. "Make sure to ask Sarah about."

"About what?" Hoggle prodded. He was anxious to get away from the seemingly crazed goblin king.

Jareth considered. "Ask her.no. _Tell_ her.I love her."

Hoggle just nodded, though he hadn't comprehended a word his master had said. Then, with a last nod over his shoulder, he ran from the room.

***

Dragon grinned. This was exactly where he wanted things to be.

"Good.Good. There has never been a mortal I haven't been able to kill." It was just an added bonus to having the Goblin King's head.

Lindsay stared at the ground. What she had said was irreversible. Sarah would have to die now, and at her hands. She shivered, then nodded. "So be it. So how do I unlock that power of yours?"

"It is no longer my power," he corrected. "It is yours."

She started. "M-mine?"

"Yes, yours. And with it, you will do extraordinary things. Like I said before, we will rule the Underground!"

_Yeah,_ she thought, _me and Jareth._ "Of course. Now unlock it!"

Dragon sensed her thoughts, but made no move to right them. She would find out all in due time. "Lindsay, do you know what unlocking the power means?"

"What kind of idiot do you take me for?" The cheerleader said defensively. "It means that I'll have all the powers of a demon."

Dragon licked his lips once again. "Yes, but that's not all," he purred. "You shall become my queen, and we will join our powers as one to overthrow the goblin filth once and for all!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yay I got it done! ^.^ The rating will go up in the next chapter, so beware. Dragon's got a few nasty tricks up his sleeve. Can he really unlock Lindsay's powers and join them with his? PG-13!!


	16. Give Me All You've Got

Sorry I didn't update yesterday. I was just too lazy. I had lotsa other stuffs I wanted to work on. . . like my drawing of Chi. I love art! ^_^ But yeah I'm updating now. Please R&R!! (You guys kinda disappeared over the last two chapters. . .Where did you go?? Lol jk) And yes, this is PG-13! I hope you don't mind a little. . . action, so to speak. . . between Lindsay and Dragon. (You'll see what I mean)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lindsay impatiently folded her arms across her chest. "Yes, you've said we'll rule, but will you just hurry up and get on with it? You've been babbling for the last ten minutes."

"Yes, Lindsay. I shall. But not here." Dragon gestured to an opening in the wall of the Labyrinth, something Lindsay hadn't noticed before. She turned and stared at it.

"How long have you known that was there?" She asked suspiciously. Perhaps Dragon knew his way around the Labyrinth better than he let on.

"It hasn't been there, my dear," Dragon said with a small smile. "It appears only when I want it to."

Lindsay shot him a sidelong look. "Why would it appear only when YOU want it to if it's JARETH'S Labyrinth?"

"Maybe it's because it isn't his portal." A strong hand reached out and gripped Lindsay's arm.

Dragon's hand felt cold and clammy on her bare upper arm. Shuddering, she jerked it away. "And why wouldn't it be Jareth's?"

"You don't think the Goblin King owns ALL of the Underground, do you?" With that, Dragon seized her forearm and dragged her toward the portal.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Lindsay screeched. Twisting this way and that, she tried to break free of the iron grip, but it held firm. She could feel the beginnings of an Indian burn prickling her skin.

Dragon ignored her kicking and screaming and dragged her through the portal, making sure to seal it behind him. It closed with a quiet _shcloop._

Once inside, he tossed the frightened girl down onto the floor. "When I said join our powers as one, I meant in every way possible," he hissed. His cloak hit the floor with a loud thud.

It was beginning to dawn on Lindsay what was happening. "You're. . .you're. . .you're gonna. . ."

"Yes, that's right. But it's not like it's your first time." Dragon set upon her, pinning her against the floor. He pressed his lips to hers, tongue swiping quickly on the inside of her mouth.

At first, Lindsay struggled against the weight on top of her. "Get off of me!" She screeched so many times that the words slowly jumbled together, leaving her murmuring into Dragon's probing mouth. She barely felt his arms wrap tightly around her waist. Her mind was swept away in the pure pleasure of his lips caressing hers, gentle and strong at the same time. Entwining her arms around his neck, she started returning his kisses as passionately as they were given. (Author's Note: Being the slut she is. . . Doesn't matter what or who or when, now does it, ya slut? *talking to Lindsay*)

_Just a bit longer. . . _ Dragon went a little further with every passing moment. He could feel the power awakening deep within her soul.

_That's it, Lindsay,_ he thought maliciously. _Give me all you've got!_

***

"Hurry up, Hoggle!"

Didymus was already a dozen paces in front of the winded goblin. Hoggle looked up at him from where he rested against the wall.

"What are ya, invincible?!" He puffed. It seemed like they had been wandering through the castle for days. "Why did Jareth have ta make even his PALACE like a maze.?"

"He's an intelligent goblin, that he is," Didymus commented. "Probably why he was made ruler of the Labyrinth, don't you think?"

"Gee I wonder."

The two gazed helplessly around at the maze-like palace. There was no telling which hallway led to the outside of the Labyrinth, let alone to the oubliette.

"Maybe if we could. . . ah. . . find one o' those crystal thingies," Hoggle suggested. "I saw Jareth use one o' those ta transport little Sarah in da first place."

"That he did," Didymus replied thoughtfully. "But where would we find one?"

"Don't ask me." Hoggle hefted himself to his feet. "Let's just go. I don't wanna stay here any longer than I absolutely hafta."

"Lead on then, my good fellow!" The little fox was happy that his friend had finally gotten to his feet.

"Why do I hafta lead?" He whined. "I don't know my way around."

"Neither do I, Sir Hoggle. Neither do I."

***

Sarah put a hand to her now pounding heart. "What do you mean, Bryan?" She breathed.

"You touched my face. I felt it." Slight shuffling sounded in front of her. Suddenly, Bryan grabbed her hand, making her jump.

Trying to calm herself, Sarah clenched his fingers tight. "Bryan, your hands are so rough. You must've been trying like crazy to get out of here. . ." Another wave of guilt washed over her, making her hang her head in shame.

Bryan shook his head. "No. I don't even remember anything until you woke me up."

Hesitantly, Sarah reached up again and touched Bryan's cheeks. _It's not fur,_ she realized, _it's just long hair. But why would he have long hair? He's been here for not but a few hours at the very least. . ._

"Bryan, has your hair grown?" She asked, playing it through her slender fingers.

"I didn't think so. . ." He let go of her hand and reached up to touch his hair. "Well, I guess it has. How long was I asleep?" He wondered.

"A couple hours at the most," Sarah said, confused.

"Do you have any sort of light?"

"Nope. Doncha think I would've used it by now if I did?"

Bryan was silent. "D***," he whispered. "God, what the h*** is happening to me?"

Sarah shrugged helplessly. "I wish I knew."

Suddenly, Bryan whirled around and punched the wall behind him. "GOD I WISH I COULD SEE!"

All the torches in the room blazed to life, making it light as day.

Sarah stared around at them in awe. "Holy cow," she whispered. She turned to embrace her boyfriend. "Bryan that was ama-" She stopped short.

In the flickering torchlight, Sarah gazed at Bryan through wide eyes. Blond hair hung to his shoulders, and black marks swerved gracefully back from his now deep blue eyes.

"Oh my God. . ." she gasped.

He looked exactly like a younger version of Jareth. Bryan had become a goblin.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Well??? Did you like it? Please R&R.that was my first written make out scene. ^.^;;


	17. Help

Chapter 17. . .I guess. More or less. And do you think that I'm jumping around a little too much? I mean, like going from one scene to another? I'm a bit confused about that. Please give me opinions!

Oh, and a random poll:

How many of you guys think Jareth wears too much spandex in the movie? It's disturbing if you ask me. . .So, just fyi, in this fic he DOES NOT wear spandex, capiche?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"What is it?" Bryan asked. He apparently hadn't noticed the change.

Sarah didn't answer; she just stood there gawking at him. _Oh Jareth. . ._ She thought, _what have you done?!_

"Why the look?" Scratching his head self-consciously, Bryan fidgeted under her gaze.

"Hang on a second." Sarah rooted around the now-bright-as-day cave for any sort of reflective object. She tossed aside several rocks and lots of dirt, but could find nothing. Sighing, she slid to the floor.

"What're you looking for?"

"Something shiny. You need to see yourself."

Suddenly, his blue eyes grew suspicious. "Why?"

"Well. . .Let's just say you're in for it."

"That doesn't tell me anything!" He exclaimed. "What is it? Was I turned into a goblin?" This last was said sarcastically, but with a slight tremor.

Sarah wouldn't look at him. Instead, she occupied herself with a fallen piece of slate that had come off the wall.

"I mean, my hands look the same," he muttered to himself, flipping them so he could see both sides. "And I don't feel shorter. . ."

"Not all goblins are short, Bryan. Just look at Jareth!"

Slowly, he looked up at her. "Are you saying what I think you're saying?"

She nodded.

"OH GOD!" He shouted. "I've been turned into a goblin?!"

Another nod.

"No, no, no, no, no. . ." he moaned, sinking to the floor.

Sarah scooted over to sit next to him, putting her arm around his shoulders. "Shh. . .It's ok. We'll get Jareth to change you back."

"And how do you plan to do that?!" He screamed, making her jump and pull her hands back into her lap. "If Jareth changed me, what makes you think he'll change me back?!"

"I. . .don't know," she finished lamely. "But we can try."

Bryan's now long blond hair swung heavily in front of his bowed head. "It will never work."

"You never know!"

He snickered. "Now you sound like Mr. Hindenburg. Always a stupid optimist."

She stared at him. "And that's supposed to mean what?"

"It's supposed to mean 'will you just shut up and let me think'?!"

Shocked, she fell silent. _Bryan never acts like this!_ She thought fervently. _What if being a goblin changes your personality too. . .?_

"Why would it?" Bryan asked.

"Wha. . .what?"

"You were wondering if being a goblin affected personalities." He looked at her out of the corner of his eye, bristling with annoyance. "And I asked why."

"B-but I didn't say it out loud!"

He simply snorted and looked down at the ground again, ignoring her.

Sarah pointedly looked away from him as well, once again picking at the slate beneath her. _Fine. If that's the way you're gonna be. . ._

Minutes turned into hours as the two sat in silence. Sarah wondered vaguely if Bryan had fallen asleep. She sneaked a glance at him.

He sat beside her, staring intently into his open palm. She could barely see beads of sweat forming on his brow as he concentrated. _What's he doing?_ Craning her neck, she stretched to try to find some clue, but could find none. So she sat back and waited.

A half an hour dragged by. Finally she could stand it no longer.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

He didn't answer immediately. Then, painfully slow in her opinion, he tore his attention away from his hand and looked at her.

"I saw Jareth create a magic crystal out of no where," he answered. "I was thinking it could get us out of here. But how the he** do I do that?!"

Sarah shrugged helplessly. "I have no idea."

Disgusted, he turned his gaze back to his palm. "I'll figure it out."

_Sure. Sure you will._

Another fifteen minutes passed, leaving Bryan with nothing but frustration. Eventually, he clenched his fist and pounded it against the ground. "NOTHING!" He screamed. "I WISH SOMETHING WOULD WORK FOR ONCE AROUND THIS PLACE!"

Abruptly, a crystal fell from out of no where and clonked him on the head. Swearing, he picked it up, then cut off immediately when he realized what it was.

"I. . .I did it!"

Sarah looked up excitedly. "You did?! Great!"

"Now how do I use it?"

She slumped back again. "Don't ask me."

After a minute's thought, Bryan spoke out on a hunch. "Show me. . .something that can help us."

They both leaned forward as an image swam into view inside the crystal. As it sharpened, Sarah gasped in recognition.

Hoggle and Didymus were coming through the passageway that led right to the oubliette.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yeah, this one was kinda slow too. The next chapter MIGHT have some Lindsay/Dragon in it. . .Just tell me who you'd like to hear about!


	18. Just As I Can Be So Cruel

I back! ^-^ Wow I got lotsa votes for more Lindsay/Dragon. . .@.@ So I guess that's what I'm gonna be doing. ^.^ No one answered my question about whether or not Jareth wears too much spandex. I watched the movie again last night, and during the scene where Jareth asks Hoggle what's around his wrist I just about died. X_X 

Here were some things that I found funny. I just looked through my reviews. . .

hecate-goddess: I thought Jareth had turned him into a bear. :P

draegon-fire: Jareth turned Bryan into a goblin?? Man, I thought it would be some sort of beasty thing or elephant man.

Thanks!! Those made my day!!

R&R!!!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
Lindsay lay panting before the Demon King, clothes all askew and heart beating fast. Her mind was a blur. Every part of her body ached, pounding with the rhythm of the magic awakening within her.

_What's going on. . .?!_

Dragon sat back against the wall of the cavern, a satisfied smile creeping across his face. He himself was breathing hard, but he managed to keep it under control. Reaching out, he grasped Lindsay's arm hard.

"Well?" He inquired. "How does it feel? Don't you _love_ having the power to do something with this feeble excuse of a world?"

Lindsay tried to sit up, but the world reeled around her, sending her stomach on a very unwanted roller coaster ride. Retching, she fell back to the ground.

"I. . ." Her stomach heaved again. She gulped, then tried to speak once more. "I feel. . .sick."

Dragon rolled his eyes. "Well, what did you expect?!"

"I. . .dunno. . .I guess I expected. . .to become a demon. . .or something."

"Are you not?"

"No, I don't think-"

"You are a fool," he said, disgusted. With a flourish of his hand, a diamond mirror that spanned nearly six feet appeared in front of them. It shone and sparkled, reflecting light that wasn't there.

Lindsay wearily lifted her head to look at it. "I don't think. . .I can stand. . ."

"Don't be stupid. Do you think that I, for all my strength, can't lift a puny human girl?"

"So I AM human."

"As of now, you are." He pulled her up into a standing position as easily as if she had been a rag doll.

Even though she practically had to prop her eyes open with her fingers, she stared intently at her reflection. Her blond hair still hung to her waist, but flecks of ruby had started to emerge here and there, making her look as if she had let a kindergartener loose with a red marker. One yellow eye and one blue squinted back at her from the reflection. Lindsay blinked.

"Is that me?"

Dragon nodded. "Yes. However, I expected your response to be a bit more. . .enthusiastic."

Lindsay just stared straight ahead. Then, after a time, she laughed. "Well, it's a good thing you caught me when I'm half dead, now isn't it?" Her finger traced a thickening line of red from her scalp.

"Whatever." The Demon King gestured again, and the mirror disappeared. He held up a hand to silence Lindsay's objections then walked briskly over to the wall.

"I wasn't done looking yet!" The cheerleader whined. "And this outfit doesn't go with red hair."

"DO YOU THINK I CARE?!" Dragon roared over his shoulder, sending her tumbling to the floor. With a pleased snort, he turned back to the surface in front of him. He placed a hand on it. "Halla. . .insetsu. . .cercudae. . ._open._"

The floor shook violently as the very rock split, creating an opening just big enough for a man to squeeze through. Dragon motioned to her.

When she didn't move, he whirled around. "What is it now?!"

"I. . .can't move," she said slyly.

He sighed. "Fine." He picked her up and swept her through the cavity in the stone.

Lindsay clung to him, resting her head against his shoulder. Despite her brave act, this entire place scared her half to death.

Smirking, Dragon cuddled her closer. "Does my realm frighten you, my queen?"

She flinched. "Nope, not at all."

"Sure. Whatever you say." Dragon laughed. He kissed her neck. "You are looking more beautiful by the moment," he murmured.

_Ick. . ._ "I'm glad one of us thinks so," she muttered under her breath. _Jareth, I hope I see you soon. . ._

Suddenly they exploded into red light. Lindsay yelped, shielding her eyes.

"WHAT THE HE**?!" She screamed.

"Welcome to my world, Lindsay Marrin. Welcome to the empire of the demons."

  
***

"Are you sure this is the right way?" Didymus inquired. He trotted lightly behind the little goblin, looking around. "I could have sworn we passed that statue a few minutes ago."

"Yes, yes I'm sure!" Hoggle answered irritably. This was about the 50th time he had been asked this question. "And for da next time, YES I'M SURE! And for da time after that-"

"Alright alright! I get it."

Hoggle rolled his eyes in frustration. _Sometimes dat little fox is more trouble than he's worth. . ._ "Aha!" He exclaimed. Opening a door that was ingeniously hidden behind a statue, the goblin marched triumphantly through, with Didymus close behind.

"Sarah!" Hoggle called. "Sarah, are you in here?"

"My lady!!" Didymus shouted. 

Footsteps echoed through the dark passageway. The pair braced themselves, hoping it wasn't one of Jareth's minions. If it was, they would definitely not have the means to fight it.

"Didymus! Hoggle! Thank God you're here!" Sarah fell to her knees before them and embraced them both as tightly as she could. Bryan was quick to follow.

"Great," he said, tucking the crystal back into his jacket pocket. "Now let's get out of here."

***

Jareth watched from his throne room, looking into a crystal ball.

"So he has learned to control his goblin magic," he breathed. He tossed the orb back and forth. "The power should have driven him insane by now. Blast! Why did I have to send Sarah in after him. . .?" He shook his head. "Well, it's too late now. I guess it's time I showed him the true extent of goblin magic."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sorry this one was boring. But Jareth and Bryan WILL interact in the next chapter. . .so stay tuned! (sounds like a cheezy television host about to go on commercial)

Oh and by the way: My best friend SanoGirl has written some pretty neat stuff. . .particularly I like the one called Right All Along, about Sarah and Jareth. It's a one shot fic. Here's the description: "Sarah doesn't feel right in the normal world after her encounter in the Labyrinth. She longs for the magic and her friends, wishing she could go back." Great story ^_^ And if you like this one, she's probably gonna write another Labyrinth fic. Make sure you check it out!


	19. Trust Me

Being sick sucks. . .X_X Well I guess it gives me lotsa time to do some work on my fan fiction. *achoo* Bleh.

R&R!!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hurry up!" Hoggle commanded as he led the mismatched group through a maze of corridors. Every second made him more nervous.

"Are you sure you know where you're going, dude?" Bryan huffed. "I feel like I've been down this hallway a thousand times already."

"Hoggle knows his way better than anyone!" Sarah interrupted. "Believe me, I know. But Hoggle, why do we have to RUN everywhere?! I think my legs are gonna fall off."

"Wadda YOU think Jareth would do if he came face ta face with _him_?" The little goblin gestured to Bryan.

"Yeah, you're probably right."

Their hurried footsteps echoed through the cavernous castle, and they flinched at every single one. Every step they took could be leading them closer to the Goblin King; whom they all had reasons not to run into. The little gang skidded around a corner.

"Dead end!" Didymus announced. He had been in the lead, for foxes are faster than most humans.

Bryan rounded on Hoggle. "I thought you said you knew where you're going!" He screeched.

Hoggle darted behind Sarah. "I-I-I do, y-your majesty-! It's just that-"

"Hold it hold it hold it! Your majesty?!" Bryan shot him a sidelong glare. "What do you mean by that?!"

"Oh, um, sorry. It's just that ya look so much like Jareth-"

"ARGH!" Bryan turned away from him. "Let's just go this way!"

But no sooner than he had taken 4 steps did the Goblin King stroll nonchalantly out of the darkness.

"Well well well, if it isn't the little goblin protégé." He smirked.

Bryan stared, unmoving. Then his blue eyes narrowed. "Who's the goblin, you freak?"

Jareth laughed, but never took his eyes off the new goblin. "Who do you think? Surely you've noticed by now. Or have I mistaken your level of intelligence once again?"

"He's noticed, all right." Sarah stepped forward, trying not to let her fear betray her. "Heck, it's kind of hard not to whenever you can make torches light on their own and crystal balls fall out of thin air."

"Did I ask for your opinion, Sarah?" Jareth eyed her with disdain. "Or did you suddenly change your name to Bryan?"

Sarah didn't like being berated, but couldn't think of an appropriate comeback that didn't include some very nasty words. So she just looked over at Bryan to see his reaction.

She instantly didn't like what she saw.

Bryan's fists were clenched, and his teeth ground together as he glared at the Goblin King. Just as she had in Lindsay's room what seemed like a century ago, she sensed the magic level rising once again. _Speaking of which, how long HAVE we been here in the Labyrinth. . .?_

Jareth grinned. "I'm glad to see you're up to my challenge."

"What challenge? You didn't say anything about a challenge, you long-haired moron."

Sarah smacked her forehead. "Bryan, you really shouldn't talk to him like that-"

"Shut up, Sarah."

She fell silent. _Seems like more and more people are out to get me these days. . ._

Blue eyes met blue eyes as the two goblins stared each other in the face. Jareth spoke quietly, trying to conceal his rage.

"The challenge will be a battle to the death, using only magic. If you are as good at your magic as Sarah says you are, then this should be no problem for you."

"Yeah, whatever." Bryan shoved past the Goblin King. "Gimme an hour. THEN I'll accept."

Sarah ran forward and grabbed his arm. "Bryan, you don't know what you're getting yourself into!" She hissed.

"Get off of me!" He pushed her away. "You're the cause of this, anyway!"

"ME?!"

"Who else?!"

"Sarah," Jareth interrupted. He motioned for her to come to him. "If I could have a moment. . ."

_God, why not? Things can't get any worse. . ._ Sarah nodded and padded over to the Goblin King. She could feel Bryan's eyes boring holes into her back. _Serves him right._

Jareth placed a hand on her forearm and pulled her into the shadows. She didn't fight him; she _wanted_ to get away from her boyfriend for the time being. Once they were entirely concealed by the darkness, Jareth pinned her against the wall with his body. His hand reached up and caressed her cheek, sending a tingling sensation through her.

"Fear not, my little Sarah," he murmured. "I have no intention of losing OR of killing the brat. However, I cannot have you here, as this battle might get quite heated. So I am going to send you and your friends, including Hoggle and Didymus, back to your realm. You must wait for me to send for you."

Sarah shivered, trying to rid herself of the tingle that was spreading right down to her toes. It was not unwelcome, but alien all the same. She could feel her heartbeat rise against his. "B-but why? Why can't I stay here? And won't the humans notice a fox and a goblin?"

"If I could change myself, don't you think it would be easy enough for me to change those two nimrods?"

"Well, yes, but-"

"Shhh. . .Don't question me. Everything will be _fine._"

"But how can I trust you?"

He considered a moment, then leaned forward. "I will just have to leave you with a seal. Something that shows I will not betray your trust." Then his lips found hers as he snuggled against her warmth.

A searing fire shot through Sarah, drowning out the faint tingle from before. _Jareth!!_

Then everything went black.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

WHEEEEEEEEEEEE fun stuff!! ^-^ Sorry this story is getting to be such a long one. I just hope it doesn't start to drag out. . ..;; If it does, please tell me!!!


	20. Looking On

Updating yay!! ^.^ Sorry it took so long. I decided to have 4 fics to work on. ^.^ Such a Fooled Heart, Love's Eternal Flame, If the Blood Runs True, and The Ties of Magic. I'm hoping to update two a day. @.@ Okie day have fun buhbyez R&R!!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sarah woke up to see her bedroom, twilight softening the furniture and creating shadows in every corner. _What the heck. . .?_ She thought blearily. Everything was in place, exactly as she had left it. However, there was one major difference.

There was dust everywhere.

"That's odd," she murmured, "I could have sworn I dusted right before I left for the Labyrinth. . ."

Voices floated up from downstairs. Her parents were talking in low voices, probably in the kitchen. They sounded exhausted, as if they hadn't slept in weeks.

Sarah looked at the clock. "What are they doing up at 2 am?" She wondered. Running a finger along her nightstand, she examined the white powder with disdain. "Heck, how long have I been gone?? Maybe I should go down and see them. . ."

Being careful not to make too much noise in case Toby was sleeping, Sarah crept down the familiar stairs and headed for the kitchen.

". . .she's been gone for a month, Richard," she heard her stepmother saying tiredly. "And the police haven't found anything. Not on Sarah or any of the other children! What if they're dead?" Her voice was on the edge of hysterics.

"Karen, they're not dead," Richard said firmly. "They'll be back before you know it, and Sarah will be with them."

The statement hung heavily in the air, echoing the unspoken phrase; _whenever that may be._

Sarah had stopped short just behind the doorway. _A month???_ She thought incredulously. _It COULDN'T have been that long. . ._

"Let's get some sleep. No use waiting any longer tonight." Footsteps neared the door. Sarah hurriedly stepped back so she wouldn't get hit. Her father walked out of the kitchen, looking over his shoulder talking to his wife.

"Come on, Karen you haven't slept in -" Richard turned to see his little girl standing in front of him. " - SARAH!"

"Daddy!" Sarah ran at him and threw her arms around his neck. "Oh my God, I missed you so much!"

The tired man hugged her as tight as he possibly could. "God, Sarah! Where have you been?! Karen, she's back! She's home!"

Her stepmother dropped the files she was holding and rushed to join the embrace. "We thought you were gone for good!" She sobbed.

"No, YOU thought that dear," Richard corrected with a relieved laugh. "I knew my little girl would be home! I just knew it!" He beamed at his daughter, then grew serious again. "Where have you been, young lady?!"

That threw her. What was she gonna say? 'I've been in the Labyrinth of a Goblin King for the last month that only seemed like a day to me'? "Uh. . ."

"And where are Bryan and Lindsay?" Karen demanded. "Their parents are just as worried as we are; and they say the last person they were seen with was you."

Sarah stared at them blankly. _What do I say. . .?_

Her parents looked back at her intently. Then, after a while, Richard sighed. "We don't have time for this tonight. All that matters is that she's safe and sound. But could you at least tell us where Lindsay and Bryan are?"

"I. . .don't know," she lied.

Richard straightened. "Well, that's that," he proclaimed. "I'll call the police and tell them that we've found her." With a last hug for Sarah, he walked back into the kitchen and picked up the phone.

"Get to bed Sarah," Karen said. "I'm sure you've had a very trying day."

_More than you'll ever know. . ._ "Yeah, you're right. G'night." Sarah trampled back up the steps and into her room. Once there, she collapsed onto her bed to reflect on what had happened. Instantly, her hand moved to her lips, fingering them affectionately.

_He. . .kissed me. . ._ she thought, a smile spreading across her face in spite of herself. When she thought back, she could faintly feel the warmth of his body against hers, and the caress of his lips as they tenderly moved against her own.

"I wonder what he's doing. . .?" Sarah gazed up at her ceiling, trying to imagine what the Goblin King was up to. Abruptly she sprang to attention.

_Oh my God! He was just about to fight Bryan!_ She had been so caught up in the memory of the kiss that she had totally forgotten the reason she was now lying safe at home in the comfort of her own bed. Bryan and Jareth were in a fight to the death. . .or at least, they would be if Jareth had refused Bryan's request for an hour. And all she could do was sit helplessly at home.

_At least I could watch. . .where did I put that crystal he gave me?_ Swinging her legs over the side of the bed, she stood to begin her search. But she didn't get far, as a hand reached out and grabbed her ankle.

"AAAAAAAAAAH!!!"

"Shh, Milady! It is I, Sir Didymus!" A teenager with dirty brown hair peeked out from under the bed. He relinquished his hold on her ankle, but still cast wary glances around the room.

"Sir Didymus, what-"

He waved wildly for her to quiet. "Quiet, my lady! There is evil afoot! We seem to have been transported to an alien world!"

Sarah couldn't help but laugh. "No, silly! This is my world; and this is my bedroom! Come out of there!"

"Your. . .room?" Didymus looked confused. Then he crawled out from under the bed. "How did we get -" Then he caught sight of himself in her vanity across the room. "Good heavens! What happened to me?"

"Jareth turned you into a human! Calm down calm down!" She reached out a hand and patted his shoulder. "Don't worry, it's not permanent. We just have to stay here while. . .while Jareth and Bryan battle. And that's the problem! Jareth left me a crystal to watch him with, but I can't remember where I put it!"

Didymus tore his eyes away from the mirror and flashed a quick salute. "Then find it we shall!"

The two started searching the room. Didymus dove back under the bed, and Sarah walked over to the closet. Oddly, there seemed to be a noise coming from it. She grabbed the handle and yanked it open. . .

And out fell Hoggle.

"Hoggle! . . .You're an old fart!" Sarah said incredulously. Indeed, Hoggle had been transformed into a man of about 70, barely 5 feet tall and hunched over.

"I ain't no old fart!" Hoggle declared indignantly. He shuffled to his feet and looked around. "We're in your world, aren't we?"

"More or less. We're looking for a crystal ball Jareth gave me."

"Ah. I see." Hoggle dragged his feet across the floor to the bed and plopped down. "Well, I don't see how I'll be much help. . ."

"Oh don't be lazy, Hoggle!"

"I found it!" Didymus announced as he slid the lid to the container of costumes shut. In his hands he held the sparking orb. Sarah ran forward and grabbed it.

"Thank you, Didymus!" She kissed his cheek. Didymus smiled, blushing. Sarah beamed back, then turned her attention to the ball. "Show me Jareth and Bryan."

The crystal gleamed. Sarah and the others waited with bated breath as an image slowly formed.

A battle raged.

Apparently Jareth had ignored Bryan's request for an extra hour. The two were now locked in deadly combat, each focused intently on his opponent.

There was only one difference between them.

Jareth was almost dead.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bwahahahahahahahahahahaha. . .I just love cliffhangers. Don't you? *halo* ^_^ Guess you'll just hafta wait till next chapter to find out why Jareth suddenly faltered, eh? Lol! R&R!


	21. Behind Blue Eyes

Ok I've been put into a really angsty mood, so BE PREPARED!!! I wanted something heart wrenching, so here we go! R&R! J/S!!!! Oh, and sorry there hasn't been anything on Lindsay and Dragon for a while. That'll come next chapter. And yes, this one's kinda a songfic, so the song part is kinda cheesy. Taken from Limp Bizkit's "Behind Blue Eyes". :-P

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Jareth!" Sarah gasped. She faltered, stumbling backwards onto her bed. Didymus reached out to steady her, but she was already sitting heavily under the canopy. Hoggle gave her a concerned look, but her focus was all on Jareth.

"My lady, I'm sure Jareth is fine!" Didymus said. "Besides, what can you see in that little crystal anyway?" He looked sideways at it. "I can't see anything."

Sarah looked up briefly. "Can't. . .see anything?"

"No. Nothing at all."

Hoggle considered, then cleared his throat. "Sarah's probably da only one who can see them. Jareth did design this crystal just for her, ya know."

Once again Sarah had tuned them out, staring intently into the orb. Bryan had just aimed another blast of goblin magic at the King, the crackling energy swirling around his hand.

"No, Bryan, don't!" Sarah said in a strained whisper. Her hands held the crystal so tightly it left steamed streaks on the cool surface. "Please!"

"What's happening?" Didymus demanded. "Is Lord Jareth in trouble?"

"Since when've ya been concerned about dat?" Hoggle muttered.

Sarah opened her mouth to answer, but a knock at the door stopped her.

"Sarah? What's wrong? Is someone in there with you?" Her father's voice rang through the door, demanding and forceful. Sarah was suddenly glad she had turned the lock when she had entered.

"No, dad!" She called back. Then she turned to her friends and hissed, "Hide!"

Didymus and Hoggle scrambled to find a hiding place, then finally settled on under the bed. Sarah frantically heaped stuffed animals overtop of them.

"Sarah, I'm coming in."

__

Click.

"NO DAD!!" Sarah whirled around. . .

And the crystal crashed to the floor.

Both father and daughter stared at the shattered pieces; one in surprise and one in agony. Sarah fell to her knees, trying to scoop up all the broken crystal. _No, Jareth! What's happening to you?! Oh, God, why did this have to happen now. . .?!_

"Sarah," her father asked in a tense voice, "what was that?"

Feeling the sharp shards digging into her skin, she looked up. "It was. . .my new window prism. It was brand new!" Tears were forming in her eyes, but they weren't from the pain in her hands.

Richard put his hands on his hips. "There's no need to cry over something as trivial as that. We can always get you a new one."

_Like he** we can. . ._ "Just. . .leave me alone!" Sarah picked up one of her teddy bears and threw it at her father. "Get out!"

Richard looked ready to reprimand her, but at the look in her eyes, turned instead and stormed from the room, slamming the door behind him.

Sarah sank back to the floor. "What do I do now?!" She demanded of no one. Didymus slid out from under the pile of stuffing and glanced cautiously around the room. "My lady, what happened- The crystal!"

"Forget the crystal!" Sarah shouted, frustrated. "What happened to -" Then her eyes lit up. She got to her feet and ran down the hall toward her parents room.

Hoggle dug himself out and looked after her. "Sarah!" He called. "Where're ya goin'?!" He started to chase her, but Didymus restrained him with a strong hand.

"We can't go out there! This isn't our world, Sir Hoggle!"

Sarah rounded the corner and charged into the room where her stepmother lay in bed sleeping.

Karen sat bolt upright in bed. "Sarah! What are you-"

But Sarah wasn't listening. She ran to the crib where Toby lay, crying with the sudden disturbance. Scooping him up roughly, she held him high over her head.

"I wish the goblins really would come and take you away!" She screamed. "RIGHT NOW!"

Lightning cracked outside. Sarah lowered her baby brother, looking wildly for the Goblin King. Karen ran over to her, reaching for her son.

"Sarah! What do you think you're- AH!" Sarah pushed her back. Karen stumbled, clutching at the bedpost. "Richard!" 

An owl swooped into sight outside the window. It hovered uncertainly, berated by the wind, then fell to the ground. Sarah screamed, threw her brother to Karen, and tore out of the house.

The owl had transformed into the handsome (well sorta you know) blond Goblin King, who was now lying in a heap on the freshly watered lawn. Blood seeped from deep gashes that seared all over his body, dying his skin and clothes a deep crimson. Sarah ran to him, threw her arms around his neck, and sat down next to him.

"Jareth!" She panted, wiping blood from his face. "Dear God, please! Say something!"

Jareth groaned. Then one of his blue eyes flickered open, focusing blearily on the panicked girl beside him. He managed one of his trademark smirks. "Hello, Sarah."

"Oh, thank the lord!" Sarah put her head down onto his, cradling his chin softly. "What did Bryan do to you? I thought you were stronger than him!"

"So did I," Jareth muttered. "But something went horribly wrong. And I have no idea what it is." He turned and hacked up a mouthful of blood.

Sarah waited for him to finish, then turned his head to face her. "What can I do?"

Blue eyes stared into hers, pained but determined.

__

No one knows what it's like 

To be the bad man 

To be the sad man 

Behind blue eyes 

"Next time, I WILL kill him," he murmured. Then he let his head drop back against her lap. "But first, I must rest."

Sarah's heartbeat shot through the ceiling. The evil she had once felt radiating off him was gone now, replaced by cold emptiness. As she looked down at him, she began to realize. . .the evil had never really been there at all.

__

And no one knows 

What it's like to be hated 

To be faded to telling only lies 

"Jareth," she said softly. "Why _did_ you come to me? This time and the last time?"

He laughed, red flecks flying from his mouth. "What have I told you since the first time I met you?" He asked. "I told you that all you had to do was love me, and I would give you the world. You just chose not to believe me."

__

But my dreams they aren't as empty 

As my conscious seems to be 

She sat in silence, his head gently resting in her lap. Blond hair lapped at her bare arms, but she ignored it. Different thoughts held her mind right then.

Jareth's eyes fell shut again. His hand held softly to hers.

__

I have hours, only lonely 

My love is vengeance 

That's never free 

As she let him rest, her thoughts traveled back to her first visit to the Labyrinth. The memories of Ludo and Hoggle were all well and good. . .but the dance with Jareth stuck out like a sore thumb, nagging at her. She could still see herself running. . .running away from the Goblin King. His pained expression mimicked the one he wore now, as he struggled with the wounds that covered his body.

_Was I to blame. . .?_

__

To feel these feelings 

Like I do, and I blame you! 

Tears fell onto his face, though they were not his own. The trickled down his cheeks, washing some of the blood away with them. Jareth looked up at her. "What is it?"

"I'm so sorry," she choked out. "I was such a jerk."

"It was nothing," Jareth assured her, though his eyes said otherwise.

__

No one bites back as hard 

On their anger 

None of my pain woe 

Can show through 

"Jareth, tell the truth!" Sarah sobbed. "I want you to tell me what you were feeling when I ran from you!"

The Goblin King was silent. Then he looked away. "Well, Sarah, if you want to know the truth, then it's the truth I shall give you. When you ran away from me. . .I really DID feel my world falling down. You didn't defeat me at the end; oh no. It was then that I knew I was done with you." He swallowed. "And that was a first for me."

__

No one knows what its like 

To be mistreated, to be defeated 

Behind blue eyes 

Sarah stared down at him, tears still streaming like rain down her face. "I wish I knew how to apologize," she whispered.

Jareth chuckled then coughed. "You can't fix emotions with glue, Sarah."

__

No one knows how to say 

That they're sorry and don't worry 

I'm not telling lies 

"I know. . .I know." Sarah looked away.

Jareth reached up a hand and wiped away one of the sparkling drops. Sarah started, then relaxed under his touch, cupping his hand in one of her own.

"Let me get us somewhere where we can _both _rest. I'll heal fast. . .as long as you're with me." When she nodded, Jareth used the last bit of magic and transported them away.

__

No one knows what its like 

To be the bad man, to be the sad man 

Behind blue eyes. 

***

Dragon watched the whole ordeal from his castle in the demon world. "So it has begun," he murmured. Then he stood. "It's time to pay that little goblin a visit. . .this can be used quite to my advantage."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Well??????????? What did you think????????? Good songfic? Bad songfic? R&R!!!


	22. Join or Die

Dunno why but I just feel like updating :-P. Even though I just did on Monday. . .Oh wait. That was over 4 days ago. Guess it IS time for me to update, eh? ;; Oh, and thanks for all your positive reviews on my songfic! I'm glad you liked it. . .makes me want to maybe put another one in future chapters. . .lol maybe. Once again, please tell me if you have any suggestions. They are greatly appreciated. R&R!!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bryan stampeded furiously around the castle. "Jareth! Jareth, you coward, come out and face me!" He roared. Blond hair swept across dangerously narrowed eyes as he searched for the Goblin King, who had suddenly disappeared in the midst of their battle. Frustrated, he swung a fist at the wall. It crumbled under his strength, but gave him little satisfaction. The adrenaline hadn't left his system yet, and he was itching to finish the fight.

"You're not going to get very far if you just tramp around like a wild bull."

Bryan whirled around, goblin magic at the ready.

Dragon leaned against the wall, watching the new goblin with mild curiosity. Bryan stared at him.

"Who the he** are you?!"

"A friend," he said evasively. He gracefully stepped forward, advancing on Bryan. The young goblin took a step back in spite of himself; this was no one to trifle with. He could tell that just by looking at the tall, muscular newcomer.

"I saw your whole fight with the Goblin King. Very impressive," Dragon continued. "But you lack necessary control. If you had known how to direct your attacks, Jareth would have been dead from the beginning."

Bryan eyed him suspiciously. "Wait. How were you watching?"

"That is not important. Right now, you should be more concerned with getting your magic under control. Next time you meet with Jareth, I guarantee that he'll have some trick up his sleeve that you will not be able to deal with. Which," he added, "is why I am here."

"What are you gonna do?" Bryan snorted. "Train me?"

"Yes, I suppose you could say that." Dragon leaned forward, a menacing smirk plastered on his face. "I can make you the most powerful creature in the Underground if you let me."

"And why do you want to do that? Of what interest am I to you?"

Sudden hatred filled the demon king's eyes. Bryan noted the change, and stood poised to attack. But Dragon pulled up his imperturbable disposition once more and went right on. "It's because the Goblin King is the only thing standing between me and ruling the Underground. I have conquered all other kingdoms of this godforsaken place. . .but ever since I gave half of my power to that human girl, I haven't been able to take the Labyrinth. However, with your help, I do believe I can manage it." [Author's note: Dragon's trying to make Bryan think that he should join him, so he hasn't mentioned that Lindsay's power has been awakened. I think they call this dramatic irony. . .sorry, too much language arts Romeo and Juliet ;p)

Bryan sniffed. "You feel powerful enough to me. What could my measly powers that I don't even know what to do with do to help you?"

"More than you'll know. But there's no time for that. You see, Sarah is being enchanted by the Goblin King. He is slowly drawing her into his net, soon to consume her entirely. You wouldn't want that to happen, would you?"

Abruptly Bryan reached out and grabbed the demon king's collar, drawing his face dangerously next to his own. "You seem to be avoiding an awful lot of my questions, 'friend'," he snarled. An energy attack formed on his free hand. "And if I'm as powerful as you claim I am, then I should be able to do fine on my own. Perhaps I should take the Underground for myself!"

Dragon laughed. Then he dug his clawed hands into the young goblin's knuckles and hurled him effortlessly across the room. Bryan crashed to the floor, clutching his ruined fist and howling in pain and anger.

"Sarah's thoughts were right, Bryan," he sneered. "Becoming a Goblin _has_ changed you. I've seen you around with Lindsay. You were always a quiet, weak-spirited boy. But not anymore, eh?" In a flash he was upon the boy, his foot pinning the blond's neck hard against the ground. "You're no match for me, Bryan. Your only choice is to join me." A smirk wound its way across his lips. "I would say, Sarah and Jareth have quite an army coming up against them."

~*~

Lindsay lounged on Dragon's vacated throne, staring indifferently into the mirror she had managed to create. It was crude and not nearly as ornate as Dragon's beautiful diamond mirrors, but it sufficed for the time being. Demons of all shapes and sizes attended her every whim, and she was quite enjoying the attention. A few times she ordered a particularly nasty looking one to let itself be attacked by some of the smaller demons, creating her own little mock battle.

As one of the monstrosities tore the head off another, a sudden realization came over her. _That's Bryan! But. . .he's a goblin!_ Her hand traveled to her own red demon hair. Her eyes had gone an eerie yellow, and she found she was able to conjure mirrors and demons out of thin air. _So I'm not the only one. . . but why would Jareth turn HIM into a goblin and not me? I'd rather be a goblin than a demon any day. . ._

"Your drink, milady," said one of the shorter demons with an extravagant bow. He proffered the cool water. Lindsay took it and waved him away. As she sipped the cool liquid, she pounded a new thought into the mirror.

_Show me Jareth._

The mirror sparkled away from the image of Dragon choking Bryan. That was of little interest to her at the time being. She watched intently as the picture took form.

And she didn't like what she saw.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I know, that was a weird way to leave it off. . .but the next chapter will be about how Lindsay's a person who gets what she wants. . .and fast. And as you know, she hates seeing Jareth and Sarah together, and will do anything to get them apart! Warning: next chapter will have some J/S. R&R!


	23. Turned My World

WHEEEEEEEEEEE FUN!!! Lol. Guess what! I have two new Labyrinth fics!!! If you like this one, I hope you'll check them out. The one under the penname "Nightsailer" is called "What If". It takes place about a few hours after Sarah gets back from the Labyrinth. She starts having these weird dreams, showing her what would have happened if she had made different decisions during various parts of the Labyrinth. After a time (in later chapters) she decides to go to Jareth for help, but he's forgotten her. The question is, can she get him to help her before the nightmares consume her? The other one is one done by me and my friend SanoGirl under the penname Crystal Suns. It's called "Lover's Mirage". Sarah unknowingly bound Jareth to the Labyrinth when she defeated him, and for four years he has tried to find a way back to her. Then when she enters Julliard school for the arts, he has a great idea. So he sends a mirage to her in place of himself, it taking on the form of a human. But what if she falls in love with something that isn't even there? Some reads and reviews would be nice…

Ok I'll shut up now @.@ R&R!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Uhnnn…" Sarah sat up and looked around. "Where am I now?" She wondered. A soft dirt floor rolled gently beneath her, with scattered rocks here and there. Other than that there was not much to see, for they were in a low-roofed cave. _Cave…?_ She reached out a hand and touched the rock wall. _Why would Jareth want to recuperate in some cave? It's kinda odd…what if he needs medical attention? How could we get him some if we're out in the middle of nowhere?!_ As these thoughts spun through her head, she lowered her hand from the wall and looked around for Jareth.

The Goblin King lay sprawled in the dust, chest rising and falling in the slow rhythm of sleep. Cuts still seeped all over his body, but the smaller ones were starting to heal. Sarah watched as a drop of blood dribbled down his arm. She reached forward to wipe it away. But before it reached her hand, the drop disappeared. "What the heck?"

Jareth's eye twitched. Sarah clamped a hand over her mouth. _Stupid stupid stupid stupid! Please don't wake up…_ But he just turned over and drew his cloak around him. The girl let her breath out slowly. "Thank God…" she whispered. Leaning over, she drew the cloak closer around Jareth. He twitched again, then shivered. Sarah hesitantly drew his head up onto her lap and started mopping away some of the crimson blood.

"Jareth…I wish I could help you…but I could barely save my little brother, what for all your help." She let her forehead drop down onto his, willing the tears of helplessness away. "It's all my fault that you're in this state. If I had just stayed in the Labyrinth with you and just let you take that stupid little brother of mine, none of this would have happened! Why didn't I see how much…" A pause. Her finger traced the faint black lines that swept up from his eyes. "how much you cared for me?" When Jareth didn't stir, she continued. "It's all my fault that Lindsay and Bryan were taken. I told them about the Labyrinth…I dragged them into this. I'm the reason Bryan went berserk and almost killed you." She fell silent, watching the steady rise and fall of his chest. Then, hesitantly, she leaned down and kissed his forehead. "Thank you…"

"For what?"

Sarah jumped. Jareth's azure eyes stared up at her, worried and tired. His fists clenched as he tried to still his shivering, determined to hide any sign of weakness. "What do you have to thank me for?"

"Everything," she answered immediately. "You were right when you said that you turned the world upside down for me." She laughed mirthlessly. "God knows my world is definitely on end…"

Jareth was quiet for a moment. "Sarah," he said after a time. "Lay down here where I can look you in the eye. I haven't enough strength to come to you."

Sarah looked at him out of the corner of her eye, then sighed and laid down. He immediately cuddled against her body, trying to harness some of her warmth. After he was comfortable, he looked into her eyes, the cool blue washing over her brown. "It is true that I turned the world for you. Do you think I did that just for the fun of it?" Ignoring her violent head shake, he went right on. "I did it to make you happy, Sarah Williams. Don't you ever forget that." He leaned forward and kissed her, his lips sliding over hers with a sweet passion. Sarah's eyes went wide, and she jerked back.

Jareth eyed her curiously. "I did not mean to be too bold."

"N-n-no it's not that," she stammered. "it's j-j-just that I've never…" _I'm such an idiot!_ She thought bitterly. _My first REAL kiss, and I pull away. He probably thinks I'm so stupid…_

With a smile, he touched a finger to her lips. "There's a first for everything, Sarah. A first real kiss for you, and a first real love for me. Let it be a new beginning. But I warn you; things will be hard. Are you willing to take the chance to be with me?"

Sarah looked back at him in silence. Finally, she said, "Yes. I am."

Then Jareth pulled her tightly against him and she was lost in a world of bliss. [A/N: No this is nothing icky…just an exaggeration ^.~;;]

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Remember, please check out those other fics! I promise you won't be disappointed!

R&R!


	24. Nearing Battle

Sorry these chapters are so short. I have the attention span of a rodent, and I can't write for a long time without wanting to kill myself. So please! Take what you get! ^_^ R&R!!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lindsay watched Jareth's lips caress Sarah in fury. Her fingers clutched the mirror so hard that it cracked under her fingers. Demons scattered away from her, shying back into the shadows of the castle.

"That-damn-BITCH!!" She threw the remaining shards of the magic glass to the marble floor. They skittered away and vanished as she lost concentration on them. "I hate her! I hate her! I HATE HER!!" Magic crackled through the air, materializing in short bolts that came and went as the girl opened and clenched her fists.

"Why the raucous, Lindsay?"

She whirled around to see Dragon standing behind her with a chiding countenance. In his arms was an unconscious Bryan, whose wounds were all but streaming onto the marble floor. A fresh bruise was coloring his neck from where Dragon had pressed his foot into his neck.

Lindsay ordered herself to calm down enough to talk. The energy that floated through the air subsided, and she forced the words out through tightened lips. "I want you to teach me everything about demon magic. NOW."

Dragon shook his head. "Not now, my dear. I have something else to take care of."

"NO!" Lindsay grabbed his sleeve, nearly making him drop Bryan. "Jareth is winning Sarah over! I can't allow that to happen!"

Dragon snarled and brushed her hand away. "All in due time." His voice oozed with fake patience. "Can't you see that this young goblin is very seriously wounded?"

"Since when have you cared about goblins?!" She demanded, stamping her foot. "Who cares about him?! What's he gonna do for us?!"  
"My dear stupid girl," Dragon muttered, rubbing his temple, "Jareth is slowly regaining power through Sarah's support. We must-"

"THAT'S WHAT I'M MAD ABOUT!" Lindsay exploded. "Sarah is all over him and-"

"WILL YOU SHUT UP?!" Dragon's own energy erupted against hers, blowing her back against the wall of the throne room. "Everything is going according to plan, alright?! You will have Jareth in no time if you would just LISTEN TO ME!"

The wind had been knocked out of her, so Lindsay could only sit gaping at the Demon King through wide eyes. _How did he evade my magic so easily…?_

Dragon set Bryan on the floor and started tending to his wounds. "How do you think?" He spat over his shoulder. "You are but a mere shadow of myself; the only powers you possess are the ones I awarded you at your birth. So I would appreciate it if you would keep silent, as shadows should."

Lindsay waited until her breath returned to her before speaking again. "And what…does that have to…do with Bryan?" She wheezed.

"I told you; he is essential to our plans. You saw what he did to Jareth before the wretched goblin king was so conveniently called away; he nearly killed him! Imagine being able to harness that power! We will rule the Underground in no time!"

"Add an evil bwahahahahaha and a Nazi salute onto that and you could be the next Hitler," Lindsay muttered. "Is ruling the Underground your only objective here? And why do you have to have so much assistance to beat Jareth?" A smirk touched her already pursed lips. "I didn't know the Demon King was THAT helpless on his own."

Before she knew it, Dragon was upon her, holding her chin stiffly to make her look him in the eye. "You know very well why I need help," he said softly. "Not only do you possess half my power, but Jareth himself is not one to be taken lightly. Why else do you think I haven't taken the Underground before this?"

Lindsay forced herself not to shy away from the Demon King. "You could have been waiting for something," she said stubbornly.

He laughed. "You're right. I was waiting for you." Then he leaned down and sealed his lips over hers, tongue flitting over her mouth. Lindsay patiently waited until he was finished, then wiped her mouth irritably. Dragon turned back to Bryan, who had stirred. "He wakes," he said. "It will begin soon. Get ready, Jareth. Soon the Underground will be mine."


	25. An Unlikely Partnership

I AM UPDATING!!! I swore to get every single fic updated before I left for Vegas, so here's the first one of oh about 6.... So R&R!!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Uhn…" Bryan swiped his hand over his eyes, blinking and trying to take in his surroundings. At first he was a bit disoriented, but he quickly regained his composure when he saw the Demon King crouching next to him, a satisfied smirk gracing his face. "You!" Bryan spat, scrabbling back away from the red head.

"Yes, me," Dragon got to his feet, walking after Bryan. "Welcome to the Demon Castle."

The young goblin's head swung back and forth as he pushed to get as far away from his captor as possible. "Why did you bring me here?!" He coughed, clutching a hand to his throat where Dragon had crushed his windpipe. The yelling had tickled the tenderness, sending a searing pain up through his neck.

**__**

"Don't strain yourself, idiot." Dragon grabbed Bryan's arm and yanked him forward so he could speak into his ear. "I'll not have you dying before I can use you in the war for the Underground."

"Get-AWAY-from me!" The goblin shoved at the demon holding him in his iron grip, but to no avail. Dragon's hand held firm, keeping him right where he was.

"You are GOING to help me win this battle, Bryan, whether you like it or not." He tightened his hold as Bryan started up the struggle anew. "Hold still!" His hand shot out and smacked the young goblin across the face, sending him hurtling to the ground, landing with a thud on the cool marble. "Do you want to defeat Jareth or don't you?!"

"Dragon, stop it!" Lindsay stood up from where she had sat dazed by the throne. Seeing Bryan fly to the floor had awoken her form her stupor. She trotted over and grabbed Bryan off the floor, leaning him up against her to stop Dragon from hitting him again. "You've already nearly choked him to death. I think he gets the point that you're serious."

The Demon King stared at her through narrowed eyes. "Why are you protecting him, Lindsay? I'm not going to hurt him; he's too vital to my plans."

"Well maybe he would be more willing to help if you treated him like a comrade instead of a prisoner." Lindsay lightly smacked Bryan on the cheek. "Hey, you ok?" She turned back to Dragon. "Let me try and talk him into helping us, ok? Just go…do whatever, as long as it's not in this room."

"Since when are you one to command me?" But he stood up, flicking his red hair out of his golden eyes. "Very well; I will give you half an hour. But if he doesn't agree to help me before then, I shall beat him into complying." Then, with a nod, he swept out of the throne room, leaving the two alone.

"Lindsay…?" Bryan turned his mismatched eyes on her as she set hi back against the wall. "What are you doing here?"

"Dragon brought me here after he turned me into a demon." With a flick of her wrist, she summoned a demon to her side, ordering him to bring fresh cloths and bandages. The demon bowed and disappeared. She turned back to Bryan. "So what do you have against Jareth?"

"How did he do that?" Bryan asked, ignoring her question. His eyes swept over her red hair and golden irises with disdain.

"Answer the question! What do you have against Jareth?!" The demon had come back with the bandages, so she swiped them away and held them before Bryan. "Tell me, or I'll send these back."

The young goblin stared at the cloths and bandages in her hand for a moment, then turned his head to spit into the corner of the room. "Why do you _think_ I have something against that bastard?" He asked through gritted teeth.

"That's not an answer, but I catch your drift." Lindsay tossed the bundled up rags to him and rocked back on her haunches. "You hate him because he took Sarah away, right?"

Bryan said nothing, choosing instead to wipe away some of the blood that had caked itself to his face.

"And when I was watching you, you said that you wanted to take the Underground for yourself. Is that really true?"

The goblin stopped wiping at his face for a moment. "I could care less for the Underground. All that matters to me is getting Sarah back…and getting things back to the way they were before all this…"

Lindsay reached over and took the soiled cloth from him. "Do you honestly think we can go back as a goblin and demon?" She asked softy, kneading the soft fabric between her fingers.

Both fell silent this time. The quiet hung over the room for several more minutes, beating down on them like an invisible weight. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, Lindsay spoke up. "I'll help you get Sarah back, ok? As long as you promise not to kill Jareth."

A smirk touched his lips. "You're on."


End file.
